Zaubtertrank mit Folgen
by kira-aoki
Summary: Der Direktor zwingt eine ganze Jahrgangstufe einen Zaubertrank zu testen! Die Folgen konnte keiner Vorhersehen! Slash! In zusammenarbeit mit jpix
1. Der Wahnsinn beginnt

Wie jeden Morgen wachte Draco beim Klang des Weckers auf und ging erst einmal ins Badezimmer um sich auf den neuen Schultag vorzubereiten. Die erste Stunde hatte er mit den, Gryffindors sein einziger Trost war das es sich bei der Doppelstunde um Zaubertränke, seinem Lieblingsfach handelte.

Nach dem er sich in seine Schulrobe, die natürlich aus den edelsten Stoffen war, gehüllt hatte, kümmerte er sich um seine Haare. Er zupfte sie sich so zurecht das sie ihm seidig ins Gesicht fielen. Selbstsicher nickte er seinem Spiegelbild zu und stolzierte dann zum Frühstück. Am Haustisch der Schlange wartete bereits sein Hofstaat. Nach dem er in Ruhe gegessen hatte stand er auf und schlenderte mit den Anderen zurück zum Kerker, lehnte sich lässig vor das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer an die Wand und verspottet er die schwächlichen Schüler und lies sich von seinen Bewunderern anhimmeln.

Zur selben Zeit stand Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankmeister, mürrisch in seinen Privaträumen, wo ein Kessel im Hintergrund vor sich hin dampfte. /Zaubertränke mit diesem Potter….Aarg! Noch schlechter kann ein Tag ja gar nicht beginnen/ Bei diesen Gedanken runzelte er seine Stirn so sehr, das sich seine Augenbrauen fast berührten. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und murmelt ein paar Zauberworte wodurch der Kessel zur Ruhe kommt. /Auf zum morgendlichen Smalltalk mit Showmaster Dumbledore! Ich glaub mir ist schlecht/ Diese Gedanken kamen ihm fast jedem Morgen. Schnell brachte er das Frühstück hinter sich und rauschte anschließend mit wehendem Umhang durch die Gänge. Die Lippen zu einem kaum Millimeterbreiten Strich zusammengezogen. /Der erste der mir jetzt über den Weg läuft…/ Er hatte nicht mal den Gedanken zu ende gedacht, da hatte er bereits sein Opfer erspäht. "POTTER!" Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem halbseitigen diabolischen Grinsen. „Lautes Laufen in den Kerkern: 20 Punkte Abzug!"

Draco hatte seinen Lehrer gehört und verfolgte belustigt das Schauspiel. /Der Mann hat wenigstens was im Kopf/ Musste selbst er, ein Malfoy, sich mit leichter Bewunderung eingestehen. Seine Sturmgrauen Augen glitzerten schadenfroh.

„Mr Malfoy?" Snapes tiefe Stimme schnitt durch den Gang. „Möchten sie da Wurzeln schlagen oder dürfte ich eventuell den Unterrichtsraum betreten?" Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in Dracos Augen. Dieser trat geschmeidig einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte ihnen den Vortritt lassen Professor." Davon ließ er sich gar nicht erst aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Dann tun sie das auch!" Bei den Worten schob sich der Tränkemeister an dem blonden Schönling vorbei und marschierte zum Pult. Mit einem Lauten Quietschen zerrte er die Tafel nach unten, die dabei um ihr Leben bangte. „Buch Seite 713" Dabei schoss er giftige Blicke in die Runde. „70 Minuten und jeder Trank wird verkostet!" Dabei musste er fies grinsen. „Also sollten sie Mr Potter und Mr Longbottom auf ihre Finger schauen!"

Draco ging zu seinem Platz und ließ sich elegant auf den Stuhl sinken. Er schlug sein Buch auf und begann gekonnt den Trank zu brauen. Doch bei dem Verhalten seines Lehrers konnte er nicht anderes denken, als das er ziemlich mies drauf sein musste wenn er sogar sein eigenes Haus begann zu nerven. Besagter Professor schritt gerade durch die Reihen und fauchte immer wieder jemanden an. Da ertönte schon die stählerne Stimme.

„Mr Malfoy? Der Trank sollte grün sein. Tannengrün. Was ist das für eine Farbe?" Mit hinter dem Rücken, verschränkten Armen beugte er sich zu ihm herunter. Lässig warf Draco die letzte Zutat in den Kessel. Er musst sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er gelassen zu seinem Professor aufsah.

„Tannengrün?"

„Tannengrün also?" Mit einem Wink seines Stabes rührte der Professor in dem Kessel. Mit hochgezogenen schnaubt er unfreundlich für sich hin. „Für mich ist das eher Grasgrün."

Bevor Snape sich von ihm wegdreht zischt er Draco noch leise etwas zu. „Ändern! Und ein bisschen mehr Respekt wenn ich bitten darf!" Damit rauschte er zu den Gryffindors und blieb vor Grangers Tisch stehen. „Wie immer perfekt oder?" Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Zutaten nicht geordnet, 10 Punkte Abzug!"

Kaum merklich schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf. /Der ist doch Farbenblind/ An seinem Trank ändert er nichts, er weiß das sein Trank so vollkommen richtig ist. Sorgsam räumte er seine Sachen weg und blickte gelangweilt im Klassenzimmer umher. Seine Augen funkelten auf als er sah wie selbstgefällig das Schlammblut mit seinem Hauslehrer sprach.

Als der Professor einen Moment Potter wütend anfunkelte, hatte Hermine unter dem Tisch den Zauberstab geschwungen so das jetzt bis auf den Kessel alles weggeräumt war. „Da sind keine Zutaten mehr, ich bin bereits fertig." Wütend funkelte er das Mädchen an.

„Wollen sie mir etwa widersprechen! Wo ist überhaupt ihr Pergament?" Seine Stimme war zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern abgesunken. „Sagte ich nicht sie sollten den Bericht jederzeit für mich lesbar auf dem Pult haben?" Seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich kaum merklich nach oben. „Ich sehe nichts! Noch mal 5 Punkte!" Als er einen Knall hinter sich hört strafft er seine Schultern und meint nur lässig „Und 50 Punkte Abzug weil Mr Potter mal wieder mein Klassenzimmer ruiniert!" /Langsam geht es mir besser/ Doch er hatte diese Gedanken zu früh gedacht. Denn Granger lächelte selbstgefällig und deutetet auf das Pergament neben dem Kessel, das sie eben gut lesbar dort hingelegt hatte. „Das liegt genau hier." Ihr arroganter Gesichtsausdruck verheimlicht nicht das sie ihren Professor gerade total lächerlich findet. Dieser schnaubt nur wütend, schnappt sich den Aufsatz und rauscht ab. /Na toll…das wars ja mal wieder/ Beleidigt, aber mit seinem wie immer kaltem Gesicht setzt er sich an sein Pult. /Ich brauch Urlaub von dieser Plage/ Mit seinen Blicken versucht er die Klasse tot zu starren und grinst dann plötzlich verdächtig breit.

„10 Punkte FÜR Gryffindor, weil Mr Longbottom es vorzieht sich selbst in die Krankenstation zu zaubern als zu vergiften!" Nevill sitzt mit grünen Pusteln übersät neben seinem zerstörten Kessel und sieht aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Von dem Schauspiel etwas amüsiert meldet sich Draco gemächlich weil sein Trank ja bereits fertig ist. /Bei dem seiner Laune sag ich lieber nichts ohne mich artig zu melden…/ Selbst seine Gedanken klingen ziemlich ironisch. „Malfoy?" Fragend hebt Snape eine Augenbraue. „Fertig?" Bedächtig streckte er seinen Arm aus. „Accio Trank!" Mit seiner geschulten Nase roch er an der offenen Phiole. "Sie dürfen gehn!" Das war das höchste aller möglichen Lobe am Ende einer Stunde. Draco nickte und stand elegant auf um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck liegt auf seinen aristokratischen Zügen. /Ich bin so gut/

Snape putzte noch eine Weile die anderen Schüler herunter, wodurch sich seine Laune aber nicht besserte. Im Gegenteil. Sie war nun völlig am Ende und nach dem Unterricht verschanzte er sich gleich in seinem Kerker. /Endlich Ruhe! Ich hasse diesen Job/ Um sich etwas zu entspannen beginnt er in seinem Regal die Reagenzgläser und Phiolen zu sortieren.

Draco hatte im Moment andere Problem als die Schule. Denn Pansy Parkinson hatte ihn aufgehalten. Zu seinem Glück bekommt er von ihr nur Anweisungen vom Direktor die er zu Prof. Snape bringen will. Innerlich aufstöhnend, weil er eigentlich andere Dinge erledigen wollte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker und klopfte an die Bürotür.

„Was?" Severus verdrehte die Augen als er mit einem wütendem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Tür öffnete. „Malfoy" Es klingt fast wie ein knurren. Doch Draco währe kein Malfoy wenn ihn das aus der Ruhe bringen würde. Deshalb trat er ruhig ein und schloss die Türe. „Ich habe hier einige Papiere die sie Unterzeichnen sollen." Er ist nur wegen seiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler hier. Egal was er macht, er macht es richtig.

Seufzend steht der große dunkle Mann auf und geht schweren Schrittes auf ihn zu. „Zeigen sie her!" Unsanft entreißt er ihm die Unterlagen und überfliegt diese bevor er magisch unterschreibt. Bei einem Pergament knurrt er wütend auf und drückt die Unterlagen hart gegen Dracos Brust. „Das unterschreibe ich nicht!" Dieser zischte leise auf um zu kaschieren wie die Luft aus seiner Lunge gepresst wurde. „Mir wurde gesagt es ist vertraulich. Ich weiß also nicht was in den Berichten steht." /Was kann ich denn dafür. Der alte Kauz von Direktor nervt mich auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht mal sehen muss/ Snape drehte sich um und machte seiner Wut, mit langen Schritten durch den Raum, Luft. „Ihr sollt mit diesen Taugenichtsen von Gryffindor Quidditch trainieren!" Dabei schnaubte er verächtlich. „Nur über meine Leiche!" Diese Eröffnung ließ auch Draco nicht kalt und er bekam große Augen. Schnell las er das Schreiben durch. „Sehr gut. Das wäre auch nicht das Wahre." Doch dann überlegt er einen Moment. „Aber man könnte die Löwen doch auch etwas ärgern." Dabei grinste er teuflisch. Severus stutzte und drehte sich zu ihm rum. „Was meinst du Malfoy?" Für seine Begriffe klingt das sogar sehr freundlich. Dracos grinsen wurde dadurch noch etwas breiter. „Klatscher sind unberechenbar" Mustert seinen Lehrer und versetzt seine Stimme mit reichlich Sarkasmus. „Und es kann sein das wir auch ganz schlecht spielen." Doch Snape schüttelt nur mürrisch den Kopf. „Kommt nicht in Frage!" Und wieder beginnt er im Zimmer umherzulaufen. „Die Mc Ich-bin-die-Beste steigt sonst dem Chef aufs Dach!" Bleibt stehen und starrt ihn an. „Daraus wird nichts!" Blafft er ihn unfreundlich an. Am Anfang muss er sich noch ein Lachen verbeißen, er hätte nie gedacht das sein Lehrer Humor besitzt. Dann seufzt er aber auf. „Wenn das nichts wird was dann? Die Anordnung kommt von ganz oben."

Severus knurrt zwar unwillig auf, ist aber schon fast freundlich.. „Dann werden wir die Kätzchen wohl überreden müssen, das SIE das nicht wollen." In seinen schwarzen Augen glitzert es listig auf. „Malfoy?" Jetzt klingt er nur noch berechnend freundlich. „Ich denke die Mannschaft könnte neue Besen brauchen." Draco verschränkt aber nur selbstsicher die Arme vor der Brust. „Wollen sie mich kaufen?" Eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue schießt nach oben.

„Nein!" Severus zieht die Mundwinkel lachend in die waagerechte. „Überzeugen!" Er greift nach einem Pergament und einer Feder. „Ein unbekannter Gönner stattet die Mannschaft komplett mit neuen Gerätschaften und Anzügen aus." Mit diesen Worten drückte er Draco das Schreiben in die hand. „Ich erwarte das ihr den Miezen das Leben zu Hölle macht!"

„Könnte der unbekannte Gönner noch eine Renovierung der Duschen und der Kapitänskabine von unserem Team drauflegen?" Jeder Malfoy versucht zu feilschen und das beste für sich rauszuschlagen. /Das mach ich doch immer wieder gerne./ Doch Snape stieg nicht darauf ein. „Werden sie nicht überheblich Malfoy! Das Gespräch ist beendet. Sie finden den Weg nach draußen nicht wahr?" Noch mal funkelte er seinen Schüler an, bevor er die Tür magisch öffnet. „Informieren sie mich vor dem ersten Training!" Draco zuckte nur unberührt mit den Schultern. „Das ist heute." Damit drehte er sich um und ging endgültig. /Einen Versuch wars wert/ Als er wieder alleine war, ließ sich Severus in seinen Stuhl fallen. /Der Alte denkt sich nur Drachenmist aus/ Eine Zeitlang starrt er nur Löcher in die Luft, doch dann schnappt er sich seinen Umhang und geht zum See. /Nur noch eine Runde drehen vor dem Training/

Draco ging direkt zum Direktor um ihm die Unterlagen zu geben. Gemächlich schlenderte er zurück in die Kerker um seine Sachen zu holen und sich für das Training fertig zu machen. Die neue Quidditchrobe schmiegte sich perfekt an seinen durchtrainierten Körper. Zufrieden nickte er seinem Spiegelbild zum, schnappte sich noch seinen Besen und war schon auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld verschwunden.

Auch Snaps Weg führte ihn zum Quidditchfeld. Vom Wind waren seine Haare ganz zersaust und so brachte er sie mit einem einfachen Zauber wieder in Ordnung. Mit ausschweifenden Schritten ging er auf Draco zu. „Mr Malfoy? Haben sie bereits die neue Ausrüstung bekommen?" Die Stimme war gewohnt schnarrend und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die Hauslehrerin der Löwen, die ebenfalls da war. „Ja Professor." Draco war wie gewöhnlich überheblich uns seine Augen funkelten kalt auf als er die feindliche Lehrerin musterte. Die neue Robe lies seinen Blick noch intensiver wirken. „Unser Team wird sofort mit dem Training beginnen" Elegant schwang er sich auf seinen neuen Besen und sauste in den Himmel. Snape beobachtete das Training nun von der Tribüne aus. Dort saß er mit seiner steinernen Miene und grinste innerlich. Er hatte Minerva noch einmal verdeutlicht das er dieses Jahr den Hauspokal bekommen würde. Bei dem Gedanken an das wütende Gesicht der alten Frau machte sich eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihm breit.

Draco hingegen flog geschmeidig durch die Lüfte, schrie den andern Anweisungen zu und fing den Schnatz gekonnt immer wieder ein. Das Training verlief sehr gut. Die Mannschaft wurde von mal zu mal immer besser. Als ihre Zeit vorbei war landete er und seine Teamkollegen. Auch Snape war mit dem was er gesehen hatte sehr zufrieden. Nach dem er Draco ein Pergament zukommen ließ begab er sich in den Kerker. Dieser runzelte die Stirn als er etwas in seiner Hand spürte. /Was will der denn wieder/ Er wusste das nur sein Hauslehrer ihm jetzt eine Nachricht geschickt haben könnte. So faltete er das Pergament aus und begann zu lesen.

Mr. Malfoy,

bitte beehren Sie mich doch mit ihrer Anwesendheit.  
Mein Büro, nach dem Abendessen.

Professor Severus Snape

P.S: keine Widerrede!

Doch der blonde Schönling ging erst einmal ausgiebig duschen. Er wartete damit bis seine Kameraden bereits gegangen waren, denn es war nicht jedem erlaubt seinen Luxuskörper zu sehen. So kam er auch etwas zu spät zum Abendessen, war allerdings wie immer perfekt gestylt und legte einen seiner berühmten Auftritte hin. Nach dem er dann angefangen hatte zu essen, sah er zum Lehrertisch auf und nickte. Mit dieser kleiner Geste willigte er in das Treffen mit dem Tränkemeister ein. Dieser knurrte nur leise zurück, was seine Art der Zustimmung war. Snape beendete eilig das Essen und ging in sein Büro. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen sah er einige neue Rezepte durch. /Womit kann ich sie quälen ohne mich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen/

Draco sah seinen Lehrer verschwinden. Das brachte ihn aber nicht aus der Ruhe. Gemütlich aß er zu ende und machte sich erst dann auf den Weg zu seinem Professor.

Inzwischen hatte Snape einige Rezepte ausgewählt und genehmigte sich einen Feuerwhiskey und ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen. Da klopfte es auch schon an der Türe. Die aber nicht geöffnet wurde, denn ein Malfoy war stets höflich zu Personen die einem noch von Nutzen sein konnte.

„Herein." Ertönte auch schon die kalte Stimme Snapes. „Du brauchst lange." Es war weder ein Vorwurf noch etwas anderes, nur eine klare Feststellung.

„Ich habe später angefangen." Nachdem Draco eingetreten war schloss er sorgsam die Türe hinter sich und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. „Was wollen sie?" Wie immer brachte er die Sache gleich auf den Punkt. „Den Pokal!" Kamm es auch prompt als Antwort. „Und sie werden es nicht wieder vergeigen! Verstanden" Snapes Blick durchbohrten den Blonden regelrecht. Aber Draco wäre kein Malfoy wenn er dem nicht standhalten würde-

„Ich werde es nicht vergeigen. Potter hatte nur den besseren Besen." Trotzig und abwehrend zugleich verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust. Ein verächtliches Schnauben war zu hören. „Schieben sie es nicht auf den Besen." Jetzt ist es Draco der seinen Gegenüber regelrecht mit seinen Blicken aufspießt. „Werde ich nicht. Mir werden keine Punkte abgezogen und wenn dann zieh ich sie den anderen Häusern doppelt und dreifach ab." Sein typisch, fieses Grinsen umspielt seine Lippen als er sich damit Rechtfertigt das durch die verlorenen Spiele der Punktestand nicht beeinträchtigt wird. Doch der Tränkemeister übergeht das Grinsen und die Ausreden und hat weiterhin seine Augen auf Draco gerichtet. „Und warum haben wir dann seit sie sich mit Potter in der Wolle haben, jedes Jahr verloren?"

„Ich war abgelenkt oder verletzt und er hatte einen Profibesen." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Und Dumbledore gibt ihnen immer extra Punkte."

„Ausreden!" Snape stand auf und trat dicht an ihn heran. „Mr Malfoy in ihrer Familie sollte Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein." Er starrte regelrecht auf ihn herab. „Deshalb sage ich es ihnen noch einmal: Vermasseln sie es nicht!" Dieses mal war es an dem Professor fies zu grinsen. „Denn leider kann ich Potter ja nicht im Kerker einsperren." Da Draco den ganzen Sommer über trainiert hatte ist er mehr als nur von sich selbst überzeugt und erwidert den Blick, aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen, gelassen. „Ich werde es nicht vermasseln!" Snape wies auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzen!" Er selbst lies sich dabei auf seinen Platz nieder. „Da wir das geklärt haben," Das slytherintypische Grinsen erschien auf den Zügen des dunklen Mannes. „Was gedenken sie genau zu tun?"

Draco setzte sich wie angewiesen hin und wirkte dabei mehr wie ein König als wie ein Schüler. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. „Was gedenke ich wobei zu tun?" Snape warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, belauerte ihn regelrecht. „Das fragte ich eben sie." Wie zufällig begann er mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen, der mit der Spitze auf Draco gerichtet zur Ruhe kam. „Ich dachte mir in diesem Jahr etwas, aktiver, am Streit um den Pokal zu beteiligen." Draco blieb aber ganz ruhig. Er wusste das sein Vater Snape ganzs schön einheizen würde, wenn ihm etwas passiere. „Ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich nutze jede Gelegenheit die sich mir bietet um und voranzubringen. Aber sonst," Seufzend lehnte sich Snape zurück. „Offensichtlich ist das nicht genug." /Hab ich jetzt echt geseufzt? Oh nein/ Sofort musterte er Draco scharf. Der zeigte aber keine Regung.

„Gut. Sollten sie Schwierigkeiten bezüglich anderer Professoren haben, zögern sie nicht mich um Rat zu fragen Mr Malfoy." Dann wies er zur Türe. „Sie können gehen." Elegant erhob er sich. „Das werde ich tun Professor Snape." Mit einem verstohlenem Grinsen ging er aus dem Zimmer. /Der hat geseufzt/ Schnurstracks führten ihn seine Schritte in sein Zimmer. Als Vertrauensschüler hat er natürlich ein eigenes. Dort machte er nur noch schnell seine Aufgaben und ging dann zu Bett. Er brauchte ja seinen Schönheitsschlaf.

Snape machte sich auf den Weg in seine Privaträume wo er unruhig hin und her tigerte. Er versucht etwas zu brauen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead um sich zu betrinken. /An Tagen wie diesen hilft nur noch Alkohol/ Erst spät in der Nacht kam er zurück. Gegen seine sonstigen Gewohnheiten plauderte er mit einigen Gemälden, stolperte über eine Rüstung und fand dann nach einigem Suchen seine Gemächer in denen er verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco erholt auf und begann sein morgendliches Ritual. Dieser Tag schien erfreulicher zu werden wie der gestrige. Mit guter Laune ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch die verflog gleich wieder als sich Pansy Parkinson an seinen Arm henkte. Diese Frau lies sich aber auch nicht Todstarren. /Das hab ich nicht verdient! Ich bin doch zu gut dafür/ Mit seinem Hofstaat macht er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Dort versucht er in Ruhe zu Frühstücken und musste ständig das nervige Mädchen von seinem Schoss schieben. Nur mühsam konnte er ein Knurren unterdrücken.

Snape wachte etwa zu dieser Zeit mit brummendem Schädel auf. Schnell nahm er einen Trank zu sich der den Kater verschwinden lies. Mit einem kurzen Zauber machte er sich fertig und ging zum Frühstücken in die Halle. Dort saß er miesepetrig auf seinem Platz, sein Blick bei Malfoy an. Eine Weile beobachtete er die beiden. „Parkinson!" Er befahl sie zu sich und schickte sie dann mit einem völlig unsinnigen Befehl weg, dann begann er in ruhe zu essen. Draco warf seinem Professor einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Dafür streng ich mich ein bisschen bei seiner Pokalneurose an/ Jetzt kann auch er endlich das Frühstück genießen. Snape bemerkte den Blick seines Lieblingsschülers und sein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig. Ohne irgendjemanden weiter zu beachten stand er auf und rauschte mit erhobenen Haupt aus der Halle. „Das war ja ein halbes Grinsen oder eher ein Lächeln. Nicht schlecht/ Jetzt wieder wesentlich besser gelaunt macht sich Draco auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Snape stand mürrisch mit dem Rücken zur Klasse am Pult. /Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Als AUSHILFE/ Ein verächtliches Schnauben war zu hören. /Nur weil dieses Wolfsvieh mal wieder verhindert ist/ Mit seinem berühmten Gewittergesicht dreht er sich um. /Na wenigstens kann ich am Hauspokal arbeiten/

Draco betrat das Klassenzimmer und stutzte unmerklich als er Snape erkannte. /Was macht er denn hier/ Aber nach dem ersten Schrecken schmunzelte er erfreut. /Jetzt kann ich mich für vorhin revangieren/ Damit war den Entschluss gefasst die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern so lange zu triezen bis Snape ihnen genügend Punkte abziehen konnte.

Snapes Augen glitzerten listig auf als er Draco bemerkte. /Die Show kann beginnen/ „Heute Training mit den Irrwichten" Sein Blick blieb auf Potter hängen. „Paarweise. Potter und Malfoy!" Mit dieser Idee ist er sehr zufrieden. /Das war ja klar. Aber so was von unnötig/ Nur mit Mühe konnte Draco es sich verkneifen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Also begann er damit Potter unauffällig auf die Palme zu bringen. Darüber freute sich Snape wie ein kleines Kind. Das war natürlich für alle anderen unsichtbar. „Potter!" Brüllte er hocherfreut durch den Raum. "Rumlärmen während meines Unterrichts. 20 Punkte Abzug." Nach einer kleinen Pause sprach er mit etwas weniger eisigeren Stimme weiter. „Mr Malfoy. Ertragen diese Tollpatsches. Das macht 20 Punkte FÜR Slytherin." Draco grinste seinen Lehrer an. /Da hätte ich mehr verdient/ Er nickte ihm zu und triezte Potter so weiter das der den Zauber nicht hinbekam. Snape zog Harry munter weitere Punkte ab und hatte so endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß. „Mr Malfoy zeigen sie dem Goldjungen doch bitte wie es richtig geht. Sonst war er einmal der Junge der lebt." Während er sprach trat er nah an die Beiden heran. „Natürlich Professor." Selbstsicher stellte sich Draco vor den Irrwicht. Noch als dieser rumschwaberte und noch keine feste Form angenommen hatte, vernichtete er ihn gekonnt.

„Sehr gut Draco!" Snape stutzte unmerklich. „Das macht 70 Punkte für ihr Haus." /Draco? Sehr gut? Ich brauch wirklich Urlaub/ Der Malfoyspross freute sich über das Lob viel mehr als über die Punkte und wurde gleich noch ein Stückchen größer. Er lächelte ganz Malfoy-like und ärgerte Potter noch viel lieber weiter. Er war jetzt richtig gut drauf. Als Snape Dracos Reaktion bemerkte runzelte er etwas die Stirn. Wie ein Schatten trat er von hinten an ihn heran und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Mr Malfoy ich denke das genügt. Sonst beschwert sich der Goldjunge noch bei der Grinsekatze." Die Worte waren nur leise gezischte, es sollte ja sonst niemand etwas hören. Ein Schauer lief über Dracos Rücken und zum erstenmal bemerkte er wie tief und samtig die Stimme seines Lehrers klang. „Ist gut." Raunte er ebenso leise zurück. Snape deutete ein Nicken an und beendete dann die Stunde. „Da Morgen ein Hogsmead Wochenende ist bitte ich sie alle ein paar Zutaten für einen neuen Trank mitzubringen." Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Trank wurde ihm etwas unwohl in seiner Haut. „Wir werden ihn am Montag brauen oder vielmehr sie werden das tun." /Ich werde den bestimmt nicht trinken!" Mit einem Zauber erschienen die Zutaten an der Tafel und dann beendete er endgültig den Unterricht. Wie alle anderen notierte sich auch Draco die Zutaten. /Den Trank will er uns brauen lassen/ Als er den Zaubertrank erkannte musterte er seinen Lehrer skeptisch. /Wehe er lässt mich das probieren/

Am nächsten Tag schlenderte Draco mit seinen Freunden durch das kleine Zaubererdorf. Als erstes deckten sie sich mit Süßigkeiten ein, wobei ein Malfoy das nicht selbst macht. Er lässt das seine Begleiter für ihn machen während er in den Zaubertrank-Zutatenladen ging. Auch Snape ging nach Hogsmead. Dort beobachtete er Draco mit seinem Hofstaat, die ihm mal wieder vor die Füße gelaufen waren. /Memo an mich selbst. Nie wieder Hogsmead wenn die Schüler los sind! Das ich das jedes Jahr vergessen muss/ Am liebsten hätte er geseufzt, begnügte sich aber damit unwillig zu knurren.

Draco schlenderte durch den Laden als er die Zutaten die er will nicht fand bestellte er sie beim Besitzer. Denn die, die er haben wollten waren äußerst selten und kostspielig. Doch das war ihm egal. Er bemerkte nicht wie Snape den Laden betrat. Der überging Draco völlig und platzte einfach in das Gespräch. „Ich bräuchte eingelegte Froschenkel, neues Liebeskraut," An dieser Stelle verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. „die Haut einer Baumschlange, die Haare einer Waldfee…" Er zählte noch einiges mehr auf und kam gar nicht zum Ende. Draco wollte den Störenfried schon anfahren als er Snape erkannte. So verbiss er sich den fiesen Kommentar der ihm auf Zunge lag. Ohne es zu bemerken trat er immer wieder ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf.

„Warten sie auf etwas Mr Malfoy?" Kam es da auch schon ironisch geschnarrt. Unbewusst benutzte Snape seine tiefe und trügerisch, sanfte Stimme ein während er ihn aufmerksam musterte. Draco stutzte kurz, nickte dann aber ganz leicht. „"Allerdings. Ich wollte meinen Vorrat aufstocken. Bis sie gekommen sind." Snape gab ihm mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen das er seine Bestellung fortsetzen sollte. „Ich werde warten." Dann ging er zu den Regalen um sie sich näher anzusehen. „Danke." Er war total verblüfft, lies sich aber davon nichts anmerken. /Der ist doch jetzt nicht normal. Der hat sich irgendwas zusammengebraut und ist jetzt total drauf/ Er zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine lange Liste und gab sie dem Verkäufer. „Das brauch ich alles und zwar so bald wie möglich." Ein unwilliges knurren war zu hören. „Das dauert mir zu lange." Erklang die schnarrende Stimme von Snape. „Ich hole meine Bestellung ein anderes mal." Wortlos drehte er sich um und verschwand. /Vielleicht warte ich noch auf einen Malfoy. Ich muss wirklich krank sein./ Draco hingegen stand noch im laden und schüttelte den Kopf. /Nein, er ist normal./ Er nahm seine verkleinerten Tüten entgegen und steckte sie ein. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ums seine Freunde zu treffen und mit diesen etwas zu trinken. Natürlich wurde er eingeladen. Sie blieben bis die Sonne unterging und machten sich dann erst auf den Weg ins Schloss. Draco war total erledigt und legte sich gleich schlafen. Den Sonntag würde er damit verbringen sich erst mal richtig auszuschlafen und dann seine restlichen Aufgaben zu machen. Sonst wollte er lieber seine Ruhe und sich einfach nur entspannen.

Snape war noch eine Weile durch das Dorf gegangen und dann zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort wanderte er ruhelos weiter. /Dieser verflixte Trank. Warum nur will Dumbledore den testen/ Über die Konsequenzen machte er sich ernsthafte Gedanken. /Und dann diese Wirkungsdauer. Sieben lange Tage! Das wird die Hölle/ Er stöhnte auf, denn er war schließlich alleine.

Am Montag morgen war Snape der letzte der Lehrer, beim Frühstück. Er warf Dumbledore seinen patentierten Todesblick zu und setzte sich mürrisch. Nach einiger Zeit fing er eine lebhafte Diskussion mit dem Schulleiter an. Es ging um den Trank den er zusammen mit seinen Schülern heute testen sollte.

Draco hatte ziemlich lange geschlafen und machte sich etwas schneller fertig als sonst. Dann schlenderte er gemächlich in die Halle. Von seinem Platz aus beobachtete er seinen Zaubertranklehrer verstohlen. Dieser ereiferte sich immer mehr. /Das mache ich nicht/ Dabei gestikulierte er wild und verlor sogar einen Teil seiner sonst allgegenwärtigen Maske. Draco sah ihm weiter zu. /Eigentlich sieht er ganz nett aus. Wenn seine Haare so fliegen./ Verblüfft über sich selbst schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. /Ich glaube die Luft ist schlecht hier/ Deshalb stand er auf und ging mit seinem Anhang zum Unterricht. Lässig lehnte er sich an die Kerker Wang und lies sich von den Mädchen wie von den Jungen bewundern. An diesem Tag hatte er richtig Lust darauf angehimmelt zu werden und grinste vor sich hin. Doch das verging ihm als Parkinson ihm zu nahe kam.

Snape hatte den Streit mit dem Direktor natürlich verloren. Nun lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er versuchte Löcher in die Wand zu starren, bis der Putz rieselte. Dann marschierte er mit wehender Robe in den Kerker. Er sah Draco und bemerkte gleich Dracos Schwierigkeiten. „Slytherins und Gryffindors des sechsten Schuljahres!" Donnerte er und sah sich um ob das auch die gewünschte Wirkung gebracht hatte. „"Professor McGonnagal. Bitte folgen sie mir nun in den Klassenraum. Ich muss vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn etwas mit ihnen besprechen." Als Snape aufgetaucht war musste sich Draco ein erleichtertes aufseufzen verkneifen. /Irgendwie rettet er mich ständig von dieser Plage/ Schnell folgte er seinem Hauslehrer und flüchtete so elegant vor Parkinson.

Wiedereinmal stand Snape vor der klasse. Doch dieses mal waren seine Hände unruhig und sein Blick flackerte nervös. „Es freut mich überhaupt nicht ihnen mitteilen zu können, das wir alle des Schuldirektors Versuchskaninchen sein werden." Angesäuert verzog er das Gesicht und setzte sich. Ihm war fast schon schlecht. „Der Trank ist ein äußerst wirksames Veritaserum. Es hält eine Woche und macht es unmöglich etwas anderes als seine ehrliche Meinung zu sagen oder gegen diese Meinung zu handeln. Sie haben 70 Minuten wie immer- Dann folgen sieben Tage Chaos. Los jetzt." Mit einem schnauben zog er einen Kessel zu sich und McGonagall.

Draco hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen. /Nein! Bitte nicht/ Aber so seufzte er nur leise und bereitete den Trank umsichtig vor. Snape war nicht ganz so ruhig. Ständig grummelte und meckerte er vor sich hin. Als alle fertig waren befiehlt er allen zu trinken und sah den Schülern zu. Erst dann schloss er ergeben die Augen und nahm selbst das Serum zu sich. Draco hatte gewartet bis sein Lehrer getrunken hatte, erst dann trank er es auch. In seinem kopf schwirrte es erst kurz. /Jetzt brauch ich nichts mehr zu sagen, wenn da nur die Wahrheit rauskommt/ Er hoffte inständig das er dazu im Stande war.

Snape trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Pult herum und würde die ganze Bande am liebsten verfluchen. /Unjetzt raus mit euch/ Er öffnet den Mund um Potter anzuschnauzen. „Ich hab Hunger." War das einzige was rauskam. Verzweifelt schlug er sich die Hand vors Gesicht. Bei dem Kommentar musste Draco einfach auflachen und das tat er auch. Aber nicht gehässig wie man es von ihm kannte, sondern samtig und fröhlich. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

Snape scheuchte die Schüler mit einer Geste aus dem Klassenraum, ebenso wie seine Kollegin. Er konnte niemanden in die Augen sehen und verfluchte Dumbledore in seinen Gedanken. Draco sah belustigt zu wie die anderen so schnell wie möglich den Raum verließen. Ohne genau zu wissen wieso blieb er sitzen. Snape sah auf Draco und wollte gerade seine Augenbraue warnend in die Höhe schieben, aber es kam nur ein verlegenes Grinsen zustande. In Gedanken schrie er auf. Draco erwiderte das lächeln. /Ich dreh hier gerade durch/ Er konnte gar nicht fassen was er da gerade tat. Snape hatte es da nicht leichter. „Draco. Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?" fragt er samtig. /Nein! Wollen wir nicht/ Ja gerne. Bei dem klang der dunklen Stimme konnte Draco ein erschauern nicht verhindern. /Hunger hab ich schon, aber ich geh doch nicht mit meinem Lehrer essen. Mein guter Ruf/ Doch er sah ihn nur abwartend an. „Können wir?" /Doch nicht mit ihm/ Snape war am Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs als er seinem Schüler zunickte und ihm sogar die Tür aufhielt. /Nein so geht das nicht weiter. Vielleicht komm ich ja doch dagegen an/ Draco sah ihn freudig an und bekam sogar einen zarten roten Hauch auf die Wangen. „Danke" /Hilfe! Ich bin ein Schulmädchen/ Doch statt sich irgendwie zu wehren oder sonst was zu tun fragte er nur wo sie denn hingingen. /Bloß nicht in die große Halle/ Snape wollte den Schaden begrenzen und versuchte sich selbst zusammenzureißen. „In mein," /In die große Halle, in die große Halle/ „großes" Er war sich schon sicher das er es geschafft hatte. „Privatzimmer." In Gedanken hätte er sich dafür treten können. Draco hingegen ärgerte sich weil sich das Rot auf seinen Wangen noch vertiefte. „Ja das wäre," /totaler Mist/ „perfekt." Genau wie sein Professor widersprachen sich seine Gedanken mit dem was er sagte. /Meint der das ernst/ Leicht verwundert führte Snape seinen Schüler zur Türe. /Loslassen/ Das tat er dann wirklich. Doch kurz darauf legte er sie wieder auf Dracos Schulter. Diese Spiel wiederholte sich einige Male, dann seufzte er auf. „Ich hasse diesen Trank." Draco war immer wieder leicht zusammen gezuckt als er die Hand gespürt hatte. „Da sind wir schon zwei." Er drehte sich halb zu ihm um und seine grauen Augen funkelten auf. Snape sah ihn an und wurde unruhig. „Vielleicht solltest du," /in die große Halle gehen/ „etwas näher kommen." Innerlich flehte er zu sterben.

Draco sah ihn kurz an und trat schon einen Schritt näher. „Weshalb?" /Wah! Keiner darf meinem göttlichen Körper zu nahe kommen/ Snape weigerte sich darauf zu antworten. Er wollte sich umdrehen aber sein Körper nicht. Er schaffte nur eine halbe Drehung und rammte so eine Rüstungen. Wiedereinmal stellte Draco fest das der Trank nicht normal war. Denn am liebsten hätte er bei dem Anblick gelacht, doch statt dessen eilte er zu seinem Lehrer. „Haben sie sich weh getan?" /Wen interessiert das/ Severus wollte schon protestieren aber nur ein leises „Ja" kam über seine Lippen als er sich über die Stirn rieb. Vor Scharm wäre er am liebsten versunken. Da spürte er eine sanfte Hand die vorsichtig über die verletzte Stelle strich. „Da ist aber nichts zu sehn." Draco hatte sich vorgebeugt und nach gesehen. Was ihn selbst sehr irritierte. Doch Severus stand abrupt auf. „Wir sollen jetzt endlich," /In die halle gehen/ „auf mein Zimmer gehen." Und schon wurde Draco, der mehr stolperte als lief, Richtung Kerker gezogen. /Mensch zerr nicht so an mir/ „Nicht so grob Professor." Doch statt genervt zu klingen hörte es sich schon fast bittend an. „Severus." Lächelte entschuldigend und lockerte seinen Griff. Am liebsten hätte er das Gesicht verzogen. Draco wurde schon wieder ungewollt rot. „Danke. Severus." Er beschloss das es nicht so weiter gehen konnte. So wunderte er sich auch nicht darüber das sein Lehrer ihm gerade das Du angeboten hatte. Eben dieser Lehrer öffnete ihm die Türe und bot ihm gleich den Sessel an. /Was tue ich hier nur/ Er selbst lies sich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa fallen und musterte ihn stumm. Er hielt es für besser nichts zu sagen. Draco setzte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und sah ihn abwartend an. Nach einer Weile schlich sich ein verlegenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich dachte wir wollten etwas essen." In Gedanken knurrte er auf. Ein Malfoy wurde nicht verlegen. Severus nickte. „Aber nicht in der Halle." Er deutete auf den Kühlschrank der in der Ecke stand. /Lass ja die Finger davon/ Doch wie es nicht anderes zu erwarten war bot er ihm statt dessen an sich etwas heraus zu nehmen. Draco sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Sie kochen nicht?" /Hoffentlich, sonst wird er mich vergiften/ „Doch eigentlich schon. Aber such dir erst mal was aus." Mühsam rappelte sich der Tränkemeister auf. „Ich muss," /Was wichtiges klären./ „aufs Klo." „Oh." Peinlichberührt sah Draco auf den Boden und versuchte abzulenken. Deshalb stand er aber auf und ging zur Küche. „Ich kann beim Kochen helfen." /Wahh! Keiner darf wissen das ich mir auch ab und zu was selber mache/ Severus nickte zustimmend und verschwand im Bad. Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf die Toilette. /Was passiert da mit mir? Die Woche überleb ich doch nie/ Er ist total am Ende.

Draco wartet etwas unschlüssig. Er überlegt die ganze Woche krank zu machen und jetzt einfach zu gehen. Aber er tat es nicht, sondern setzet sich lieber wieder hin. Severus hatte ebenfalls den Entschluss gefasst sich Krankzumelden und seinen Schüler einfach rauszuschmeißen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam lächelte er Draco an. „Würdest du bitte noch etwas bleiben. Wie wäre es mit Pizza?" Und wieder hatte nicht das geklappt was er ursprünglich tun wollte. Draco erwiderte das Lächeln das zu einem leicht anzüglichen Grinsen wurde. „Ja gerne. Hört sich gut an." Innerlich wehrte er sich mit Händen und Füßen.

„Das freut mich." /überhaupt nicht/ Severus ging in die Küche und hatte beschlossen kein einziges Wort mehr zu sagen. „Weißt du das ich mich eigentlich krank melden wollte? Ich finde das hier läuft doch ziemlich verquer, oder nicht?" Ganz ungewohnt hatte er angefangen zu plappern. Draco hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, stieg aber vergnügt auf das Gespräch ein. „Da hast du mir die Idee geklaut. Ich wollte auch krank machen." Severus grinste ihn an. „Dann machen wir doch einfach beide Krank. Wir könnten einen Trip in die Nocturngasse machen. Was hältst du davon?" Draco wollte lieber sterben als das zu tun. Aber wiedereinmal machte ihm das Serum einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Klingt verlockend. Wie könnte man da nein sagen?" Severus strahlte ihn regelrecht an. Wobei er gedanklich seinen Ruf abschrieb. Er hielt ihm einen Löffel mit Tomatensoße hin. „Willst du kosten?" Draco leckte erst vorsichtig etwas ab, nahm dann aber den Löffel ganz in den Mund. /Essbar/ „Lecker." Er leckte sich über die Lippen, um sicher zu gehen das auch nichts von der Soße hängen geblieben war. Dann lächelte er ihn an. Severus lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Schön das es dir schmeckt." Er hatte beschlossen den Tag einfach mal laufen zu lassen. „Draco? Wie wäre es wenn wir die Woche ganz entspannt angehen? Ehe wir noch mehr dummes Zeug reden, weil wir versuchen etwas zu sagen das nicht geht." Dann aber wurde sein Grinsen so fies wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. „Und in sieben Tagen. Naja ich kenn da ein paar gute Vergessenszauber." Draco war von der Idee begeistert. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das vergessen will. Aber bei dem anderen sag ich nicht nein." Doch er war etwas von sich selbst überrascht als er hörte was er gerade gesagt hatte. Severus ging darauf aber gar nicht mehr ein und bereitete die Zutaten für die Pizza vor. Normal machte er das immer sehr schematisch und korrekt, doch dieses mal fragte er mit einen spitzbübischen grinsen ob sie nicht ein Gesicht legen sollten. Und schon war der Kreis mit der Tomatensoße gezeichnet. Draco lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. „Klar aber ohne Schinken aber mit viel Käse." Er schob gleich die Schinkenschüssel soweit wie möglich weg. „Magst du nicht?" Mit großen Augen sah er auf seinen Lieblingsschüler runter. /Dann iss ihn gerade/ „Dann halt ohne." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schnappte sich die Paprika. „Ja mir wird schlecht davon." Zaghaft aber dankbar streichelte er ihm über den Arm und verteilte dann den Käse. /Ich hack mir die Hand ab./ Als Snape erschauderte fragte er sich was mit ihm passierte. Er schob schnell die Pizza in den Ofen. „Jetzt heißt es warten." Er ließ sich dann wieder auf das Sofa fallen. „Setzt du dich," /nein/ „in die große Halle?" Draco zuckte zurück. „Du schickst mich weg?" /Ja ich kann gehen/ Severus wollte ihn weckschicken. „Nein." Er runzelte die Stirn weil er jetzt gar nicht mehr wusste was er eigentlich wollte. „Bleib. Weg." Draco ging langsam zur Tür. „Wie du willst." Er blieb dann stehen. „Wir sehen uns im Unterricht. Severus." Er drehte sich von ihm weg. Seine Schultern begannen zu beben. /Wieso lache ich nicht/

„Draco." /Verschwinde/ „Nicht." Severus kämpfte mit sich selbst und blieb wortlos sitzen. Als Draco die Türe schließlich von außen geschlossen hatte sackte er in sich zusammen.

/Ich bin draußen./ Draco liefen Tränen über die Wangen. So konnte er sich nirgends blicken lassen. So zog er sich in eine dunkle Nische zurück, die es in den Kerkern zur genüge gab. Dort wollte er warten bis sich sein Körper wieder beruhigt hatte. /Das kann doch nicht sein. Ich hasse diesen Trank/

Severus war zufrieden endlich alleine zu sein. Doch sein Blick wanderte fast verzweifelt zur Türe. Er wollte sich gerade eine heiße Dusche gönnen, als seine Füße ihn zur Tür trugen. „Draco?" Er sah sich suchend im Gang um.

Draco hatte ihn gehört. /Versteck dich/ Er kam aus seiner Nische und sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Severus?" Dieser trat auf ihn zu. /Ein Malfoy heult doch nicht/ „Hey! Was hast du?" Sanft strich er ihm ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. Draco hatte genau den gleichen Gedanken. Er hatte mit fünf Jahren das letzte Mal geweint. „Du hast mich einfach weggeschickt." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden als er sich an die breite Brust seines Lehrers lehnte. /Und ich hab doch nur Hunger/ Severus seufzt zum wiederholten mal am heutigen Tag. /und das mit Recht/ „Tut mir," /nicht/ „leid." Er nahm Draco einfach in den Arm. Beide schrieen in Gedanken auf. Doch keiner der beiden tat etwas gegen die Umarmung. Draco schmiegte sich sogar noch etwas mehr an ihn. /Na wenigstens heul ich nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen. Das war ja schrecklich/ Er blickte auf uns sah direkt in nachtschwarze Augen. Severus lächelte ihn an. „Na los. Lass uns rein gehen, die Pizza wartet." Seine Stimme war ganz sanft und wieder versuchte er ihn gedanklich wegzuschicken. Da wurde er auch schon angestrahlt. „Ja." Draco freute sich auf das Essen und packte ihn am Arm. Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Häng dich nicht so an." Er war überrascht und grinste breit. /Aha. Das mag ich also wirklich nicht/ „Wird ja der reinste Selbstfindungstrip hier." Murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Draco nickte nur nach hinten und zog ihn weiter am Arm. „Mrs Norris." Severus sah ihn nur fragend an. "Was hast du mit der? Ist doch nur eine Katze." Für diese Bemerkung bekam er einen Vorwurfsvollen Blick von Draco. „Severus." Er redete mit ihm wie mit einem Kind. "Jeder weiß das dann gleich Filch kommt." „"Wenigstens geht das noch/ Das zaubert ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Doch Severus zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern. „Na und?" Er wollte schweigend und gemütlich wie immer seiner Wege gehen. „ Dieses kleine fiese Schlammblut von einem Squib hat sich noch nie mit mir angelegt!" Zerknirscht starrte er die Katze an. „Das wollte ich nicht sagen." Draco grinste ihn an. /Der ist gar nicht so schlecht./ Er zog ihn aber trotzdem weiter. Dann soll er uns so zusammen sehen?" Etwas ungewollt begann er zu schmollen. „Ich hab doch Hunger." Eigentlich wäre es dem Tränkemeister egal, aber seine Worte sagten etwas anderes. „Das wäre mir peinlich." Innerlich stöhnte er auf und lies sich in sein Zimmer ziehen. „Mit mir gesehen zu werden ist nie peinlich." Draco freut sich das er immer noch so überheblich war. Er war also wirklich von sich überzeugt. „Wenn du wieder rumläufst mit einer Frisur wie ein geöltes Meerschwein dann schon!" Severus starrte den hübschen Jungen an. Er wusste nicht ob er lachen oder sich entschuldigen sollte. „Das mach ich doch schon seit dem dritten Jahr nicht mehr!" Grummelnd warf sich der Blonde in den Sessel. /Selbst das hat an mir gut ausgesehen/ „Ich seh immer gut aus!"

„Stimmt!" Das musste sich auch Draco grummelnd eingestehen. Er holte die Pizza asu dem Ofen und deckte den Tisch per Zauberei. „Besonders in den schwarzen Jeans und dem dunkelgrünen Seidenhemd." /Das hab ich jetzt nicht gesagt/ Er kann es gar nicht fassen das er das wirklich getan hatte. Draco sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?" Er wusste ja das er gut aussah, aber er fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Severus wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Draco du siehst," /Halt den Mund/ „halt," /den Mund/ „den," /Mund/ „umständen entsprechend sehr gut aus." Noch als er die Worte aussprach riss er die Augen ungläubig auf.

„Den Umständen entsprechend?" Draco hob die Augenbraue und musterte ihn kritisch. „Ja den Umständen entsprechend!" Severus sah ihn scharf an und teilte ihm so mit das er sonst nichts zu essen bekommt. /Na wenigstens ein Bisschen geht das noch/ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte ihn in den Boden zu starren. Draco seufzte nur. „Wenn du meinst." Er erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Ist die Pizza fertig?" Schon sprang der Zaubertranklehrer auf und stellte die Pizza auf den Tisch. „Muss nur noch geschnitten werden." Er holte seinen Zaubertrank und schnitt sie magisch. „Sieht lecker aus." Seine gute Erziehung verbot es ihm vor seinem Gast anzufangen. „Stimmt." Auch Draco starrte auf die Pizza und wollte ihm den Vortritt lassen. Severus lachte auf und stellte überrascht fest das er nicht nur gehässig lachen konnte. „Ich würde sagen wir fangen zusammen an." Er grinste leicht. „Die Erziehung."

„Haben wir beide keine." Platzte es Severus heraus. Doch dann lächelte er ihn unschuldig an. „Also los. Bei drei." Er zählte runter und nahm sich schnell ein Stück bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Hab ich wohl." Draco nahm sich lachend ebenfalls ein Stück und biss hinein. „Lecker."

„Aber was für eine?" Severus grinste ihn an. /War das jetzt fies? Ja das war fies!" Doch dann zwinkerte er ihm zu. „War es nicht!" Draco lachte auf. „Tja Malfoy halt." Und darauf war er auch stolz. „Malfoy." Gedankenverloren murmelte er leise vor sich hin und knabberte dabei an der Pizza rum Vor seinen Augen erschien der junge Lucius. „Dein Vater ist aber nicht so nett." Er hätte sich bei diesen Worten fast verschluckt und hielt jetzt die Luft an. Draco hielt sich selbst nicht für nett und das war seiner Meinung nach auch gut so. „Und ich schon?" Er sah ihn fragend an während er ein großes Stück Pizza abbiss und es genüsslich aß. „Naja." Severus druckste herum und sah weg um nicht antworten zu müssen. Er stellte dabei fest das er sich gerade zum Idioten machte. „Schon gut." Lenkte Draco ein, er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Ein helles Kichern drang durch das sonst stille Zimmer. „Du bist total," /Verquer und gestört/ „niedlich." Severus sah ihn zweifelnd mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Bin ich? Das wollte ich nie sein." Er war erleichtert das dies auch wirklich stimmte. Draco schmunzelte leicht. „Wenn du so verlegen bist, dann bist du es aber." Am liebsten hätte er den Kopf geschüttelt als ihm klar wurde zu wem er das sagte. Das war nicht irgend ein hübscher Junge, nein das war sein Zaubertrankprofessor. Auch Severus meinte das er sich das abgewöhnen sollte. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Was red ich da überhaupt?" Wie so oft an diesem Tag wunderte er sich sehr über sich selbst. „Ich hab keine Ahnung." Draco mampfte vergnügt weiter. Er meinte zwar das dass nicht wahr sein konnte und hätte sich am liebsten vor die Stirn geschlagen, aber davon sah man nichts. Severus musste auflachen. „Weißt du was? Ich auch nicht! Aber ich bin froh es auf den Trank schieben zu können." Auch er isst hungrig weiter. Draco konnte nur noch nicken, weil sein Mund so voll war. Nach einer Weile war er fertig und lehnte sich satt zurück. „Ich bin total voll." Er streichelt sich über den flachen Bauch. Severus versuchte ihn jetzt in Gedanken noch einmal wegzuschicken. „Dann kannst du ja jetzt sicherlich auch einen Verdauungstrank gebrauchen, oder?" Innerlich fluchte er wieder, war aber schon auf dem Weg zum Regal. „Nein für mich nicht. Ich brauch Energie. Wir trainieren heute Abend." Fröhlich grinste der Blonde vor sich hin. Er freute sich immer darauf zu fliegen. Severus nickte und griff nach einer anderen Flasche mit einer grün schillernden Flüssigkeit. „Da hab ich auch was für dich. Trink das, es wird dir gut tun." Sein altbekanntes Grinsen erschien, damit hatte er schon viele Schüler das Fürchten gelehrt. „Und die Miezen werden sich umschauen." Draco musterte ihn kritisch. „Was ist das?" Zu seinem Glück stellte er fest das sein angeborenes Misstrauen noch da war.

„Ein Stärkungszauber mit Schlangenblut. Er fördert die Energie und beschleunigt das Reaktionsvermögen. Außerdem werden die Sinne geschärft. Er hält so ungefähr zwei Stunden an." Er hielt Draco die Phiole hin, der nahm sie entgegen und verstaute sie sicher in seiner Tasche. „Danke. Ich heb ihn mir fürs Spiel auf." Er wollte ihn fies angrinsen, doch was heraus kam war nur ein normales Lächeln. Severus sah ihn überrascht an und grinste dann breit. „So freundlich heute." /Diese Frage hätte ich mir schon vor ein paar Stunden stellen sollen/ Draco winkte nur ab und schob alles auf den Trank. Er war fest davon überzeugt nicht freundlich zu sein. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Severus ließ sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen und hatte die Erklärung schlechthin für ihr seltsames Verhalten. „Anscheinend hat der Trank unbekannte Nebenwirkungen oder?" Draco beobachtete ihn genau. „Kann sein. Du bist doch der Tränkemeister." Und wieder lächelte er ihn an. /Oh Man! Kann mir das nicht jemand aus dem Gesicht wischen/ Er hasste diese Getue, Malfoys lächelten doch nicht. „Und genau deshalb weiß ich das dieser Trank hundertprozentig keine Nebenwirkungen hat." Severus starrte stumm vor sich hin, nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Innerlich fluchte er vor sich hin. Draco wäre fast vom Stuhl gerutscht. „Dann ist das normal?" Er wollte das nicht wahr haben Auch Severus senkte verzweifelt den Blick. „Ja. Leider." Er meinte das todernst. Woraufhin er nur angestarrt wurde. „Und jetzt?" Draco hatte beschlossen einfach aufzustehen zur Tür zu gehen und einfach zu verschwinden. Doch das war schwerer als er gedacht hatte, denn er ging nicht nach draußen sondern genau auf seinen Lehrer zu. Der wiederum fragte sich was jetzt los war und stand selbst auf. Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite und zwei auf Draco zu. Noch viel mehr fragte er was er selbst wollte. Draco stand nun unmittelbar vor Severus und sah zu ihm auf. Er versank in den dunklen Augen. /Hilfe/ Severus wollte ihn wegschicken, doch er breitete nur ein winziges Stück seine Arme aus. „Willst du nicht endlich mal zu mir kommen? Draco ich will das." /Nicht/ Dracos Her begann wie wild zu schlagen. /Panik/ Doch er ging weiter auf ihn zu und sah ihm weiter in die Augen. Auch Severus musste jetzt schlucken und konnte nicht den Blick von dem blonden Schönling nehmen. Er flehte Salazar um Hilfe an und breitete seine Arme noch ein bisschen mehr aus. Da klopfte es an der Türe. Draco der gerade dabei war ihm näher zu kommen, schreckte zusammen. „Erwartest du noch jemanden?" Eigentlich sollte es sich erleichtert anhören, doch es klang nur vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein." Auch Severus war zusammengeschrocken. Er eilte zur Türe. „Der Alte. Ich meine Professor Dumbledore." Draco sah ihn an und überlegte schon fieberhaft. „Und jetzt? Ich sollte nicht gerade in deinen Privaträumen sein und lügen können wir auch nicht." Schnell zog er sich in den hintern Teil des Zimmers zurück und beobachtete was da noch kommen würde.

Severus hatte die Türe aufgezogen und stand überrascht vor dem Direktor. „Was wollen sie?" Seine Stimme war so eisig kalt das er selbst überrascht war. Als Dumbledore nach Draco fragte wimmelte er ihn so schnell wie möglich ab. „Ja der ist hier! Aber ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht! Wir sehen uns dann ja leider beim Abendessen. Auf wiedersehen." Dann schlug er die Türe kraftvoll zu. Über sich erschrocken murmelte er vor sich hin. „Das war gar nicht gut." Draco trat hervor und nickte. „Allerdings." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Wenn er nachfragt kannst du nicht lügen. Wir reden jetzt über das Training, dann kannst du das als Grund für meine Anwesenheit hernehmen. Den Rest verschweigst du einfach und so musst du nicht lügen." Severus nickte müde. Er war freudig überrascht das der Malfoyspross mitdachte. „Ja. Aber schon der Tonfall alleine bringt meinen job in Gefahr." Normalerweise sprach er nicht so mit dem Direktor. „Aber zurück zum Spiel." Sein altbekanntes Grinsen war wieder zu sehen. „Du erledigst diesen Potter doch?" Draco setzte sich wieder und streckte sich genüsslich. „Ja ich denke schon." Es schien als würde er ein Stückchen wachsen. „Ich habe viel trainiert und zur Not habe ich auch noch den Trank von dir." Severus´ Grinsen wurde noch ein bisschen breiter. „Den nimm auf jeden Fall und vergiss alles was wir hier besprochen haben!" Draco runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn kritisch. „Wieso?"

„Weil ich dich wahrscheinlich durch alle Prüfungen fliegen lass wenn unser Gespräch heute jemals an die Öffentlichkeit kommt!" Severus war von sich selbst ganz überrascht. „Das mein ich sogar ernst!" Draco stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Diesesmal funkelten seine sturmgrauen Augen auf. „Und wieso sollte ich jemanden hiervon erzählen? Mein Ruf! Und Außerdem will ich das nicht teilen." Der Anfang hatte sich noch gut angehört, aber nach den letzten Worten wünschte er sich ein Loch herbei in das er sich stürzen konnte. „Nicht teilen?" Severus sah ihn verdattert an. „Was genau willst du nicht teilen?" Er hatte wieder diese gewisse Schärfe in seiner Stimme. Draco kaute nervös auf seinen Lippen herum. Er war nun nicht mehr so sicher wie man ihn kannte. Das war mehr als peinlich für ihn. „Dich und wie du bist." Er murmelte es so leise er konnte. „Mich? Wie ich bin?" Severus sah ihn etwas schockiert an. So etwas dämliches. „Das ist das netteste was ich je gehört habe." Draco lächelte ihn kurz verlegen an und sah zu Boden. /Ich suche nur nach einem Loch in dem ich versinken kann/

„Suchst du was bestimmtes?" Severus Stimme war leise und fast zärtlich. Allerdings stellte er fest das es nicht wirklich sarkastisch war. Vorsichtig fasste er Draco an die Schultern. Der sah auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein roter hauch legte sich auf die blassen Wangen. Severus atmete tief durch. „Wir sollten uns fürs Quidditch fertig machen." Seine Stimme war tiefer und samtiger als er das vorschlägt. „Wir haben noch ein Spiel zu gewinnen." Das berühmte, verschlagene Snapegrinsen war wieder zu sehen. Draco war leicht erschaudert, nickte aber. „Das stimmt." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „In einer Stunde fängt das Training an."

„Dann solltest du dich vorher etwas ausruhen und den Trank nicht vergessen." Jetzt fragte sich der Tränkemeister wirklich ob er nicht zu Mutter Theresa mutiert war, so besorgt wie sich das angehört hatte. Draco war aber voll von sich überzeugt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch nicht beim Training. Ich bin gut!" Severus schlug sich innerlich vor den Kopf. /Wo bin ich nur mit meinen Gedanken/ „Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Darum gewinnt auch Potter." Jetzt hatte er seinen Sarkasmus wieder und das freute ihn. „Dann sollte ich wohl besser trainieren gehen!" Nun ist Draco wirklich wütend. Er drehte sich um und stapfte zur Türe. Aus Angst ihn zurück zu holen sagte Severus gar nichts. Er wartete bis die Türe geschlossen war und fiel dann wie ein nasser Sack auf das Sofa. Er schrie genervt auf. „Und das geht jetzt noch eine ganze Woche so." Er sprang auf und tigerte unruhig auf und ab. Er fragte sich wie das weitergehen sollte. Er zischte nur einen Namen, den Namen desjenigen der ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. „Draco Malfoy"

Dieser stürmte gerade wütend durch die Gänge. Unterdrückt fluchte er vor sich hin. Ohne auf die restliche Mannschaft zu warten fing er an zu trainieren. Auch als es angefangen hatte zu regnen ließ er sich nicht beirren. /Potter ist nicht besser/ Er beachtete seine Kameraden gar nicht. Sondern machte auch noch weiter als die schon wieder gegangen waren.

Severus ging nach draußen und sah die Quidditchmannschaft, nur Draco war nicht dabei. Ohne es zu wollen machte er ein besorgtes Gesicht. Er fragte sich was ihn das angingn und stand unschlüssig herum. Unruhig trat er von einem auf das andere Bein. Er zog sich einen Kapuze über den Kopf und eilet zum Spielfeld.

Draco sauste gerade dem Schnatz hinterher als eine Windböe ihn erfasste. Er wurde etwas zurückgeworfen und taumelte in der Luft herum. Lauthals begann er zu fluchen und hielt sich fest. Severus stand am Spielfeldrand und beobachtete ihn. Als er ihn taumeln sah erschrak er unwillkürlich. /Verdammt! Ich wird mir doch wohl nicht Sorgen um einen Malfoy machen/ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah sich suchend um. Er entdeckte erneut den Schnatz. Geschickt wich er einigen Blitzen aus und fing den Schnatz. Glücklich und verschwitzt sauste er im Sturzfluch nach unten und landete elegant auf dem Boden. Er sah ziemlich zerstruppelt aus, grinste aber fröhlich vor sich hin. Er sah auf und sah Snape. „Professor?" Der hatte ihn vorwurfsvoll angeblickt, denn er war diesesmal eindeutig besorgt gewesen. Beschloss aber bei sich selbst deswegen nichts zu sagen.

„Anwesend." Kam es da auch schon geknurrt. „Das sehe ich." Draco war immer noch wütend auf ihn und das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Ich geh duschen." Schon war er an seinem Lehrer vorbei gerauscht.

Snape stand mit geballten Fäusten da und fragte sich was er hier machte. Er zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern und ging Draco hinterher. /Jetzt schleich ich schon einem Schüler nach/

Durch den tosenden Sturm hörte er nicht das ihm Severus ihm folgte. In der Umkleide warf er die verdreckte Robe in die Ecke und ging zu den Duschräumen. Er stellte das Wasser an und genoss das warme Gefühl das sich in ihm ausbreitete. /Pah.. ich und schlechter als Potter/ Er ließ das Wasser auf sich herab prasseln und entspannte sich immer mehr. Sein platinblondes Haar klebte in nassen Strähnen in seinem Gesicht.

Severus blieb erst stehen als ihm die Türe vor der Nase zuflog. Er beschloss das es Zeit zum umkehren war. Doch er legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf. /Severus? Du wirst doch wohl nicht/ Da schwang die Türe auch schon einen Spalt weit auf. /Och Sev! Das ist nicht dein ernst? Der Junge/ Sich selbst vollschmollend trat er ins Zimmer. Er zwang sich selbst sich umzudrehen. Doch das ging nicht. Er betrat den Duschraum und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Hielt sich aber die Augen zu. /DAS ist pervers/

Draco hörte ein Knacksen und schreckte zusammen. „Was?" Er drehte sich um und wurde knallrot.

„Malfoy! Ziehen sie sich was an!" Severus fauchte ihn mit belegter Stimme an. Er hielt sich nur mit Müh und Not die Augen zu.

Schnell stellte Draco das Wasser ab und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. „Wieso bist du mir nachgeschlichen?" Das wollte er wirklich wissen. Doch Severus beantwortete die Frage nicht. „Hast du was an?" Er war froh noch etwas Anstand zu haben. „Ein Handtuch." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich muss zu meinem Spind." Er konnte ja nicht hin weil Severus im Weg stand. Der nahm jetzt die Hand runter und sah ihn sich an. Musterte ihn regelrecht. Wortlos ging er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn so durch. Draco ging an ihm vorbei und zog sich rasch etwas über. Dann erst drehte er sich zu ihm um. „Was willst du?"

„Ja. Ich." Severus stand unschlüssig da. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Draco sah ihn wütend an. „Ich bin böse auf dich." Sonst tut er nichts.

„Das weiß ich." Severus wusste nicht wo er hinschauen sollte. „Und ich würde dir am liebsten 100 Punkte abziehen wie du mich seit ein paar Stunden von einer Peinlichkeit in die nächste zerrst!" Er zweifelte daran das er das wirklich war. Zerknirscht und verletzt ließ er seinen Blick auf Draco ruhen. Der funkelte ihn aber nur an. „Ich? Du hast mich beleidigt und an meinem Können gezweifelt! Ich bin einer der besten Sucher. Potter hatte bis jetzt nur glück! Meine Talente erkennst du nie an. Nicht mal in Zaubertränke!" Er schnaubte auf. „Und du bringst mich ständig in peinliche Situationen." Jetzt fauchte auch Severus zurück. „In Zaubertränke würde ich nicht mal Voldemort persönlich anerkennen! Und was bitte musste dir denn peinlich sein?" Er knurrte fast schon. Stutzte dann aber. „Und überhaupt. Für dich immer noch Professor Snape." Er hatte seine eiserne Maske schon lange verloren. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt auf einmal?" Ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen als er ihn mit einem undeutbarem Blick ansah. Er wusste nichts zu sagen und hielt das auch für das Beste.

„Fehlen dir auf einmal die Worte?" Severus verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn an. So wie sich Draco in diesem Moment fühlte konnte er einfach nicht anders. "Du bist es nicht Wert!" Seine Augen brannten verdächtig. /Wenn ich jetzt schon wieder losheule dann stürz ich mich in das nächste Messer/ Severus verzog das Gesicht. Die Worte hatten ihn verletzt. „Was meinst du?" Nun klang er nur noch unsicher. Draco wollte gerade gehen, blieb aber stehen, auch wenn er sich nicht zu ihm umdrehte. „Wieso sollte ich auf die Meinung von jemanden Wert legen, der mich nicht kennt und mir nichts zutraut."

„Weil er dich besser kennenlernen könnte wenn du ein bisschen mehr mit ihm sprichst?" Severus konnte das nicht glauben und stöhnte auf. Er sah ihn weiterhin unsicher an.

Draco nickte nur. „Vielleicht." Das räumte er ihm ein. "Das ändert aber nichts daran das du mir nichts zutraust." Noch immer hatte er sich nicht zu ihm umgedreht.

„Ich kann nur das einschätzen was ich kenne und bis jetzt hast du gegen Potter immer verloren." Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. Das war taktisch sehr unklug gewesen. „Aber das ändert sich hoffentlich noch." Da drehte sich Draco mit einem teuflischen Grinsen zu ihm um. „Du auch!" Er lachte trocken auf. „Mach es mir doch vor! Ach. Verzeihung. Professor Snape." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging nach draußen. „Was soll ich den vormachen?" Rief er Draco verzweifelt hinterher. Er sah total verwirrt aus. „Und wo willst du schon wieder hin?"

„Gegen Potter gewinnen." Draco seufzte auf. Er war erleichtert das er nicht wieder heulen musste. Das ging ihm total auf die Nerven. Er ging durch den Regen zur Schule und wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer. Aber als er aufsah fand er sich vor Snapes Privaträumen wieder. Severus war ziemlich überrascht ihn dort zu sehen. „Seit wann verliere ich denn gegen den? Ich spiel doch gar kein Quidditch." Er öffnete ihm die Türe. „Willst du noch mal mit rein?" Er konnte die Hoffnung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Vater hat mir von Black erzählt." Damit war für Draco das Thema beendet. Er wollte schon ablehnen, doch durch den Trank stimmte er zu. Er wollte bei Severus sein. Der schnaubte nur verächtlich und schlug die Tür krachen zu. „Black! Das ist ja wohl was ganz anderes." Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Verloren ist verloren." Er sah ihn jetzt wieder an. „Kannst du mir sagen," Er stockte und legte den Kopf schief. „Muss ich immer noch Professor sagen?" Severus schnaubte und wollte schon laut, ja, rufen aber dann grinste er nur schief. „Nein. Auch wenn es mir lieber wäre. Scheiß Trank." Draco zeigte jetzt offen seine Verwirrung und dagegen sträubte er sich innerlich. „Was jetzt genau?" Severus sah ihn schräg an. „Mir wär es lieber wenn du mich Professor nennen würdest. Und es wäre mir lieber wenn ich diese Serum nie getrunken hätte." Er grinste ihn leidend an. „Ich finde die ganze Situation ziemlich schrecklich." Er stöhnte auf. „Und noch ein Geständnis." Draco konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und musste es einfach feststellen. „Sie stehen da drauf! Wenn ich sie Professor nenne." Er war also doch noch ganz ein Malfoy. „Aber beim Rest kann ich ihnen nur zustimmen." Severus war fest davon überzeugt das dass alles Unsinn war. „Tu ich. Du hast Recht! Oh Salazar!" Er ging einfach an Draco vorbei und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Typisch Malfoy, immer schön nachtreten!" Draco lachte vergnüg auf. „Aber immer doch!" Er setzte sich neben ihn. „Professor." Er schnurrte es fast und statt abzurutschen wie er es eigentlich vorhatte, rutschte er nur näher zu ihm. Severus drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm um und umfasste Dracos Handgelenke und hielt sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammen. „Verarsch mich nicht Malfoy!" Er zischte die Worte nur leise. „Denn da steh ich ganz bestimmt nicht drauf." Er schickte ihm einen Todesblick. „Das kann ich doch gar nicht!" Draco funkelte ihn an und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Sie tun mir weh!" Das hatte er ganz vergessen. So ließ er Draco schnell los und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. „Entschuldige." Der sah ihn nicht an. „Du, sie sind ein grober Klotz." Er rieb sich über seine schmerzende Gelenke und versuchte krampfhaft herauszufinden was er mit der Aktion bezwecken wollte. Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er konnte mit der Situation nicht umgehen und schon gar nicht damit das der Malfoyspross auch alles ernst meinen musste. „Hab den Trank vergessen." Nur ganz leise nuschelte er es vor sich hin. Auch er war sehr misstrauisch. „Sieht so aus." Draco wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen und rutschte nun nervös neben ihm herum. Aber auch Severus ging es nicht besser. „Jetzt sollte ich wohl fragen ob du was zu trinken möchtest oder? Rausschmeißen kann ich dich ja nicht." Sein Grinsen versagte kläglich. „Können schon." Draco sah ihn jetzt auch an. „Wollen sie mich los werden?" Die frage stellte er sich schon länger und nun biss er sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Nein kann ich nicht." Severus sah ihn leidend an bevor er den Blick senkte. „Weil ich nämlich eigentlich will das du bleibst und der Trank und na ja, ich kann es halt nicht." Er hatte den Satz so schnell wie möglich genuschelt. Draco freute sich darüber. „Das ist schön Professor." Er lehnte sich ganz vorsichtig an ihn. Severus zuckte bei der Berührung leicht zusammen. „Draco?" Es war schon fas ein wimmern. "Das hier geht leider nicht." /Ja Merlin sei Dank/ „Du bist mein Schüler." Doch trotz seiner Worte legte er zaghaft einen Arm um seine Hüfte, nur ganz leicht, kaum spürbar. Auch Draco war eigentlich dagegen. Aber er spürte die Hand heiß auf sich liegen. „Egal. Ist das jetzt so wichtig?" Er sah nun zu ihm auf. „Tja." Ein verschlagenes Grinsen schlich sich auf Severus Lippen. „Wir können es ja auf den Trank schieben." Ein Funken des alten Glitzerns schlich sich in seine Augen. „Gute Idee." Innerlich versuchte sich Draco noch davon abzubringen, aber da lag sein Kopf schon an Severus Schulter. Der wurde plötzlich wieder unsicher. /Will der mich etwa…/ Selbst den Gedanken konnte er nicht zuende führen. Sein Griff um Dracos Hüfte wurde etwas fester, war aber immer noch recht locker. Er sah ihn prüfend an. Draco zupfte an einer schwarzen Haarsträhne um. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Nun hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit das herauszufinden was schon Generationen von Schülern beschäftigt hatte. „Warum sind die so fettig?" Es war nur ein leises „Oh" von Severus zu hören als er den Kopf hängen ließ. /Ich erwürg ihn wenn der Trank nachlässt/ Doch nun zuckte er mit den Schultern und wurde leicht rot. Das sind die Dämpfe vom brauen. Sei das nächste mal etwas taktvoller." Draco kicherte nur auf. „Aha. Ich werde es versuchen." Er strich seinem Lehrer über die Wange. „Du wirst ja rot." Er hatte nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet ihn auszulachen. Severus knurrte ihn an. „Du weißt schon das ich dich eben erwürden wollte?" Er grinst breit. Draco bekam nur große Augen. „Was ist denn daran so schlimm? Ich hab ein lasse Gel. Da sehen die Haare seidig aus und schützt sei auch noch vor den Dämpfen. Das hab ich selbst entwickelt" Man hörte deutlich heraus wie stolz er auf sich ist. „Echt?" Severus war ehrlich überrascht. „Aber sag mal." Ihm kam da gerade eine Idee. „Das hast du nicht zufälligerweise damals in meinem Unterricht gebraut. Du weißt schon, das erste mal das ich einen Malfoy vor die Tür setzten musste." Er sah Draco warnend an. „Ich hab Nachschub gebraucht." Er schmollte jetzt ein klein wenig, als er daran zurückdachte. „Wenn du nicht nett bist geb ich dir nichts ab." Severus gab sich geschlagen. „Egal. Vielleicht hilft das ja. Wenn schon alle meine Tränke und Zauber versagen." Er hört sich schon viel versöhnlicher an. Das hört auch Draco und lehnt sich wieder an ihn. „Bestimmt. Sieht man ja an mir." Ein zufriedenes uns selbstsicheres Lächeln erschien auf den blassen Lippen. Severus wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Ja man sieht es." „Hey! Meine Frisur!" Die Haare wurden wieder glatt gestrichen. Er atmete tief durch. Draco war also nach wie vor sehr eitel. „Schon komisch so." Die Worte sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Schüler. „Irgendwie schon. Aber nicht schlecht." Bei den Worte musste Severus auflachen und zwar nicht kalt sondern leise und samtig. „Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn ein Malfoy nicht eitel wäre." Er schmunzelte, wobei ein Snape nie schmunzelte. „Tja. So bin ich halt. Auch wenn ich es nicht nötig hab. Ich seh einfach gut aus." Das tat er wirklich. Severus sah ihn belustigt an. „Ich kann dir ja eh nicht wiedersprechen." Draco freute sich über das halbe Kompliment." Ich weiß." Da hörten er auch das leise Schlagen einer Uhr. „Es ist spät. Ich sollte gehen." Er klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend. „Wohin?" Severus hörte sich enttäuscht an, auch wenn er sich versuchte das Gegenteil einzureden. Er hielt ihn immer noch fest. „In mein Bett." Draco sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er wollte jetzt auch nicht gehen. Doch unter dem festen Griff zuckte er zusammen. /Man so wehleidig bin ich aber normal nicht/ Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ach so. So spät schon." Er sah ihm nun auch tief in die Augen. Er bemerkte das zusammen zucken nicht, da er es selbst tat. Er wusste zwar nicht woher der Gedanke kam, aber es war ihm nicht geheuer das er daran dachte Draco anzubieten hier zu schlafen. /Mund halten. Das frag ich jetzt nicht/ Er schüttelte den kopf. Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Was?" Doch Severus weigerte sich etwas zu sagen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. /Hat der es bald? Ich will schlafen/ Draco war total ratlos. „JA?" Doch Severus sah ihn ziemlich hilflos an. „Naja. Dann halt Gute Nacht." Aber er ließ ihn nicht los. „Danke. Dir auch." Draco lächelte schief. „Aber du musst mich schon los lassen. Sonst kann ich nicht gehen." /Aber das will ich und zwar ganz schnell/ Severus flehte sich an es nicht zu tun. „Du kannst auch bleiben." /Nein/ Er senket stöhnend den Kopf. „Vergiss gleich wieder was ich gesagt habe." Jetzt erst ließ er ihn los. Draco schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. „Wie war das?" Er sah ihn fragend an und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Vergiss es." Er sah ihn nicht an. /Bleib da/ Draco nickte. „Dann wird ich jetzt gehen." Er stand auf, beugte sich aber noch zu ihm runter und hauchte ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht." /Ich will sterben./ Da huschte er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Ohne Umwege ging er auf sein Zimmer. Dort zog er sich aus und fiel ins Bett. /Ich könnte mich selbst treten. Ach morgen steh ich einfach nicht auf/ Den Wecker hatte er sich sowieso nicht gestellt.

„Gute Nacht Draco." Severus hatte das erst gemurmelt als der Andere gar nicht mehr da war. Ohne es vor sich selbst zuzugeben freute er sich darauf ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder zu sehen. Der Tag war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Deshalb ging er nur noch schnell duschen und verkroch sich dann in seinem Bette. Mit dem Gedanken einfach krank zu sein, schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco viel zu spät auf, denn er hatte verschlafen. Aber das machte ihm gar nichts aus. Im Gegenteil es freute ihn. Gut gelaunt sprang er unter die Dusche und ging dann gemächlich in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Denn auch die Slytherins kannten das Geheimnis der kitzligen Birne. Beladen mit Vorräten verschanzte er sich in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte nicht vor das Zimmer zu verlassen. So verbrachte er den Tag damit zu lesen und zu schlafen. In den Unterricht ging er nicht, was auch damit zu tun hatte das er in den letzten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke gehabt hätte.

Severus hatte natürlich nicht verschlafen. Er hatte sich auch nicht Krankschreiben lassen. Sondern genoss es sichtlich die Schüler noch mehr zu quälen als sonst. Auf die letzten beiden Stunden freute er sich besonders. Da würde er Draco wiedersehen, doch er würde es nie zugeben das er darauf schon den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte. Als die Stunde begonnen hatte schweifte sein Blick über die Reihen, konnte aber nirgends den Blondschopf entdecken. Deshalb schnauzte er den erst besten Slytherin an. „Mrs Parkinson! Schicken sie Mr Malfoy zu mir! Aber plötzlich!" Er scheuchte die restlichen Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer und ging in seinem Kerker auf und ab.

Draco war gerade dabei ein interessantes Buch über Zaubertränke zu lesen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Er wollte Parkinson schon rausschmeißen als sie ihm die Nachricht vom Professor überbrachte. Dann stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Er wich geschickt aus und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Kerker. Noch immer hatte er ihre schrille Stimme im Ohr. Er stand vor der Bürotür. /Ich mach doch nicht was er will./ Aber da hatte er schon angeklopft. „Reinkommen!" Blaffte Severus ihn auch schon an. Er wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Auch Draco war nicht mehr gut drauf. Er schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. „Du schickst Parkinson?" Er regte sich auf als er nur daran dachte wie sich das blonde Etwas auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Immer noch klebte Lippenstift an seinem Hemdkragen, den er allerdings gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Da der Herr es vorzieht meinen Unterricht und den aller anderen Professoren mit seiner Abwesenheit zu bereichern: JA!" Seine Stimme war so kalt das sie Wasser zu Eis gefrieren lassen könnte. „Potter lässt dir seinen Dank ausrichten, deine unentschuldigte Abwesenheit hat Slytherin 130 Punkte gekostet. Sehr gut Malfoy. So sehen Gewinner aus!" Er schlug ihm lobend auf die Schulter. Draco funkelte ihn an. „Wie hätte ich denn deinen Unterricht normal durchstehen sollen? Oder was hast du dir gedacht? Die Punkte hol ich einfach wieder rein. Da zieh ich den anderen Häusern Punkte für zu lautes Atmen ab." Er nickte bestimmt. „Aber Parkinson, die hat mir einen Antrag gemacht." Er schüttelte sich vor lauter ekel. „Du ziehst denen Punkte ab? Na das will ich mal sehen." Severus trat drohend auf ihn zu. „Mein Unterricht ist mir egal. Aber erscheine wenigstens zu den anderen. Der Alte steigt mir eh schon wegen Gestern aufs Dach, da brauch ich nicht auch noch deine pubatären Anwandlungen zu ertragen." Er schnaubte wütend auf. Draco stampfte aufgebracht auf. „Ich bin in der Pubertät! Verdammt! Und ich darf Punkte abziehen. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler!" „Draco Malfoy!" Kam es bedrohlich geknurrt. "Und als dein Hauslehrer darf ich dir Punkte wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten abziehen." Er sah tief in die grauen Augen. „Und verlass dich darauf, solltest du morgen nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen und deinen Tonfall mir gegenüber nicht etwas mehr anpassen werde ich das auch tun." Draco wollte keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Er seufzte ergebend auf. „Ich komm morgen wieder. Ich will nicht das du sauer bist." Er fasste sich an den Hemdkargen und berührte etwas schmieriges.

Severus nickte und lächelte ihn an. „In Ordnung. Willst du was trinken?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke. Aber einen Reinigungszauber. Mein Zauberstab liegt noch in meinem Zimmer." Genervt deutete er auf den Lippenstift. „Was ist das?" Severus hob seine Augenbraue an und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Fleck, als er den Spruch gemurmelt hatte war das Hemd wieder ganz rein. Draco musterte das Hemd kritisch. Er nickte dann als es wieder makellos war. „Lippenstift." „Parkinson?" Severus schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Dumme Frage. Wer sonst?" „Ja." Draco überlegte einen Moment und stemmte dann die Hände in seine Hüften. „Hey! Was heißt hier wer sonst? Soll das heißen das mich sonst keiner will?" Severus´ Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch. „Nur das sich sonst keiner an dich rantrauen würde." Mit kindlicher Freude zerwuschelte er das Blonde Haar. Die Hand wurde grummelnd weggeschlagen. „Außer dir!" Sorgsam wurden die Haare wieder glatt gestrichen. „Ich bin halt außergewöhnlich." Severus grinste breit. Denn das war er wirklich. „Setz dich wenn du magst." Draco setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante. „Kann man wohl sagen. Aber das mit Parkinson verzeih ich dir nicht so schnell! Wieso hast du nicht jemand anderes schicken können?" Severus winkte nur ab. „Sie war die erste die mir über den Weg lief." Er drehte sich um und spielte mit einem Glas herum. „Irgendwie war es wohl eilig." Draco starrte fragend auf den breiten Rücken. „Ach war es das? Wieso bist du dann nicht selbst gekommen?" Severus drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich? Zu dir? Nie!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Warum nicht?" Er stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Aber ich soll ständig zu dir kommen?" Severus hatte sich das genauso vorgestellt. „Ja!" Er sah ihn abschätzend an. „Hast du was bestimmtes vor?"

„Ich gehe." Ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht dazu herab anderen nachzulaufen. Er war wütend. Severus grinste ihn an. „Aber die Tür ist da hinten. Du gehst in die verkehrte Richtung." Er deutete hinter seinen Schüler. „Aber du kannst auch gerne bleiben." /Nicht schon wieder so eine Peinlichkeit./ „Würde ich ja gerne." Draco drehte sich wieder um. „Aber ich weiß nicht wieso." Er ging auf die Türe zu, doch er wollte aufgehalten und umarmt werden. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf, so das seine weißblonden Haare flogen. Severus legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum tust du es dann?" Er stieß sich leicht von der Anrichte ab und ging mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Ich sagte doch, du kannst bleiben." Er fasste ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich an den Arm. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. „Stolz." Er sah ihm in die Augen, doch seine Füße konnten nun keinen Schritt mehr tun. „Na das kann ich ausnahmsweise mal nachvollziehen." Man konnte deutlich den Sarkasmus aus der tiefen Stimme des Tränkemeisters heraushören. Doch sein Blick wurde auf einmal ganz sanft und dunkel. „Und wenn ich dich bitten würde//Was ich niemals tun würde. Dracos Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. „Nein, würde ich nie machen./ „Ja." Seine sinnlichen Lippen deuteten ein Lächeln an. Severus sah ihn nun etwas kläglich an und zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. Er brummte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, die sagen sollten das der Trank an allem schuld war. Die Erkenntnis das er sich eben lächerlich machte war der erste Weg zur Besserung. So straffte er die Schultern. „Ach bei Salazar! Ich will das du bleibst. Also tu das bitte auch." Nun wurde das angedeutete Lächeln Dracos zu einem richtigen. „Dann bleibe ich." Er lehnte sich an seinen Lehrer. /Nein/ Severus atmete lange aus und sah ihn voll Stolz an. „Danke. Aber oft sag ich das bestimmt nicht." Draco sah zu ihm auf. „Das denk ich mir. Und ich mag es nicht wenn ich immer zu dir kommen muss. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz." /Den Malfoystolz/ „Ja." Antwortete Severus gedehnt. „Aber ich kann dich schlecht besuchen kommen, wenn ich sechs Jahre lang keinen Fuß in eurer Räume gesetzt habe." Für Draco war es ungewohnt seinen Lehrer so ratlos zu sehn. „Dann kommst du im Auftrag meines Vaters." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du brachst eigentlich keine Ausreden. Nur einen Geheimgang, ich hab ja ein Einzelzimmer." Als er sich bewusst wurde das er ihn gerade zu sich eingeladen hatte, erschien ein sanfter Rotton auf den blassen Wangen. Severus hob seine Augenbraue und ein Slytheringrinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa den, der vom Einsamen Ritter abgeht?"

„Da gibt's auch einen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein der beim buckligen Esel. Der führt direkt in mein Zimmer." Nun musste er auch grinsen. „Der auch." Jetzt war Severus wirklich überrascht. „Schade das ich diese verflixte Karte nicht habe. Na der beim Ritter verbindet jedenfalls mein Zimmer mit deinem." Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wirklich?" Doch dann funkelten seine grauen Augen auf. „Und da schickst du mir noch die Parkinson?" Mit einem Finger tippte er auf die breite Brust vor sich. „Ähm ja?" Er sah ihn einfach nur an. „Den Weg hab ich verdrängt." Draco seufzte auf. „Du machst mich fertig." Er ging ein paar Schritte und ließ sich genervt auf den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich gelitten habe." Das konnte sich Severus nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. „Gelitten? Warum denn das?" Er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne. Draco sah gequält zu ihm auf. „Die umarmt einen ständig und quetscht mir die Luft ab." Dazu kamen jetzt noch die dazu passenden Würgegeräusche. „Und ständig knutscht die einen ab. Grausig!" Er schüttelte sich bei dem schrecklichen Gedanken. Doch Severus lachte nur herzlich auf. /Ihhh war ich das etwa/ Er machte einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber immerhin meint sie es ernst. Wegen dem Trank und so." „Dein Lachen gefällt mir." Kam es da auch leise genuschelt, doch dann verzog Draco wieder leidend das Gesicht. „Ist das nicht schrecklich? Ich wird die nie los." „Ich hatte gehofft du hast es überhört." Doch bei Dracos Gesicht musste er schon wieder schmunzeln. „Na wir wären doch keine Slytherins wenn uns da nicht was einfiele." Er grinste verschwörerisch an. „Wie willst du mich denn retten?" Draco sah ihn jetzt neugierig an. „Schlammketschen?" Seine Augen funkelten freudig auf. „Ein Snape?" Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das ist unter meiner Würde. Aber hast du schon mal einen Irrwicht umgezaubert? Das sie nicht deine größte Angst sondern deine größte Begierde zeigen?" Draco fand die Vorstellung vom Schlammketschen wirklich nicht schlecht. Doch nun legte er den Kopf schief und hörte ihm zu. „Nein. Was soll das bringen? Dann treibt die es mit meinem Ebenbild." Er musste sich schütteln. „Das ist ekelig!" Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dann müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen." Doch da stutzte er. „Du würdest mich gerne im Schlamm sehn?" Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Draco grinste ihn anzüglich an. „Vor dem Trank hätte ich nein gesagt." Er musterte seinen Lehrer genüsslich von oben bis unten. „Aber jetzt…" „Na toll. Sonst noch Wünsche?" Doch dann grinste Severus wieder. „Aber mit dir…" Jetzt wurde Draco ebenso abschätzend gemustert. „Mit mir?" Sein Blick flackerte kurz auf. „Mir würde sogar Schlamm stehen. Aber ringen würde ich mit dir nicht, eher würde ich mit dir." Doch bevor er den Satz zuende sagen konnte biss er sich auf die Zunge. /DAS werde ich auf keinen Fall sagen/ „Ja?" Severus´ Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. „Sprich dich aus Draco." Er musterte den blonden Schönling erneut. „Aber du hast recht. Mit dem Schlamm mein ich." Doch Draco schüttelte nur stur den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme von der Brust. Er würde gar nichts sagen. Das brachte Severus zum lachen. /Oh Mann hoffentlich gewöhn ich mir das nicht an/ „Dann eben nicht." Er vergaß das er nur auf der Lehne saß und streckte sich. Dabei lehnte er sich weit zurück und kippte mitsamt dem Sessel um. „Au" Draco wurde davon natürlich mitgerissen, er saß ja in dem Sessel. Doch nun war er durch die Wucht auf Severus gelandet. „Hast du dir wehgetan?" Er rappelte sich halb auf und sah nun direkt in die dunkeln Augen, sein Atem stockte. „Ja." Severus rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Was ich bei klarem Verstand nie zugeben würde. Er sah ihn drohend an. „Also kannst du es auch getrost vergessen!" Doch jetzt konnte er seinen Blick von den sturmgrauen Seen nicht mehr losreißen. Severus´ Stimme klang in Dracos Ohren samtig an, doch er nah den Sinn der Worte nicht wahr. Einige Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht als er sich unbewusst über die Lippen leckte. Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Draco?" Er hielt eben diesen auf sich fest. Überdeutlich konnte er die Wärme auf sich spüren. „Hmmm?" Draco beugte sich ein Stück hinunter. Die Hände auf seinem Körper jagten wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das jetzt tun sollte." Murmelte der nun gar nicht mehr strenge Lehrer. Er zog Draco aber ein Stück näher zu sich heran. Dieser hörte gar nicht auf ihn. Seine Gedanken waren verstummt. Er beugte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm runter und berührte sanft seine Lippen, seine Augen waren genießend geschlossen. Severus war überrascht als Wärme ihn durchflutete. Er sah den Jungen auf sich an und begann ihn sanft zu küssen ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Draco hätte nie gedacht das sein Lehrer so sein konnte und prägte sich genau den Geschmack der süßen Lippen ein. Er genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen und dachte nicht daran jetzt aufzuhören. Severus´ Herz klopft wie verrückt. Er fragte sich was er hier gerade tat. Doch seine Hand glitt nur sanft über Dracos Rücken und seine Lippen erkundeten sanft die Konturen des fremden Mundes. Kurz leckte er mit der Zunge darüber, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder erschrocken zurück zu ziehen. Draco öffnete einladend seine Lippen für ihn. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Wange und streichelte ihn zärtlich. Er war immer noch nicht zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig, es war immerhin sein erster richtiger Kuss. Severus zuckte kurz zurück, entspannte sich dann aber schnell. Nach wie vor hielt er ihn sanft in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge in den Mund des Jüngeren gleiten. Der kam dieser auch schüchtern entgegen. Blitzte zuckten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Severus merkte wie sehr der andere den Kuss genoss, aber auch das er das noch wohl noch nicht so oft gemacht hatte. Er lächelte leicht und stupste seine Zunge zaghaft an bevor er sie sanft mit seiner streichelte. Vorsichtig erkundete er den süßen Mund. Draco kam ihm entgegen und passte sich ihm an. Ein heftiges Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Bauch aus. Er seufzte wohlig in den Kuss als er eng und besitzergreifend umarmt wurde. Deutlich spürte er das Streicheln der großen Hände auf sich. Nach kurzen Zögern fing Draco damit an mit der anderen Zunge zu spielen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er hielt sich an Severus´ Schultern fest. Dessen Atem ging nun auch schneller. Er ging immer wieder auf ihn ein. Dann löste er den Kuss immer wieder für Bruchteile von Sekunden, nur um ihn dann wieder aufzunehmen. In Dracos Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Doch da kippte ein Stuhl zur Seite und kam laut scheppernd auf. Er schreckte auf. Mit geschwollenen Lippen und leicht getrübten Blick sah er sich gehetzt um. „Schhh…." Severus sah ihm nur tief in die Augen und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm. /Wenn er weitermachen will, wird er es tun./ Er zog ihn wieder zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Draco gab wohlige Laute von sich und lächelte leicht. Er schloss wieder die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf als erneute seine Lippen auf sich spürte. Severus fühlte sich bestätigt und wurde etwas fordernder. Er sog Dracos Geruch tief ein und drückte ihn fest an sich. Der musste sich nun mit den Händen abstützen, erwiderte den Kuss aber. Er traute sich nicht ihn zu berühren, er genoss es einfach nur. Severus strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und die restlichen Haaren mit beiden Händen zärtlich hinter die Ohren. Seine Zunge fesselte Dracos. Tief in ihm loderte eine verloren geglaubte Leidenschaft auf. Draco wurde es ganz heiß. Er wollte mehr von dieser Nähe und diesen betörenden Zärtlichkeiten. Er spürte wie die Hände wieder über seinen Rücken wanderten. Beide fühlten sich beschützt und gleichzeitig beschützend. Draco löste den Kuss ganz sanft. Er hauchte ihm noch einmal einen zärtlich Kuss auf und sah ihm dann nur lächelnd in die Augen. Severus erwiderte das Lächeln und das erste mal seit vielen Jahren erreichte es auch seine Augen. Sanft und warm strahlte sie Draco an. „Würde sagen der Trank hat auch sein gutes." Kamen die zärtlich geflüsterten Worte aus dem Mund des dunkeln Lehrers. Draco nickte und sah ihn verliebt an. „Das denke ich auch." Er musste ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss aufdrücken. „Aber ich sollte von dir runter gehen. Der harte Boden." Severus wusste erst gar nicht was er meinte sondern lächelte nur weiter. „Du hast Recht." Aber er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter weit. Doch Draco stand entschlossen auf und hielt ihm lächelnd die Hand hin. Severus nahm die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?" Doch Draco wollte nichts. Er lehnte sich nur an und spürte auch wieder die starken Arme um sich. Er sah zu ihm auf und grinste schief. „Hast du noch was zum draufsetzten das nicht umfällt?" Er küsste ihn wieder kurz. Daraufhin wurde Severus´ Lächeln nur noch breiter. „Das Sofa." Er nickte nur in die entsprechende Richtung. Er umfasste ihn sicher von unten und hob ihn einfach hoch um ihn genau dahin zu tragen. „Jetzt trag ich einen Malfoy auf Händen." Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das brauchst du dir nicht angewöhnen. Weißt du das?" Er sah zu ihm auf und ruckelte sich in seinen Armen zurück. Severus setzte sich mit ihm auf das Sofa und hatte Draco so auf dem Schoß. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und hielt ihn nur noch locker an der Hüfte fest. „Da du mir den Halsumdrehen würdest wenn ich deine Gedanken lesen würde. Nein ich weiß nichts!" Draco nickte wie wild. „Ja das würde ich. Ich will das nicht vergessen!" Er wusste nicht einmal wie er jetzt darauf gekommen war aber es stimmte, was ihm aber nicht wirklich passte. „Dein Vergessenstrank?" Severus sah ihn fragend an. „Ist ja genaugenommen ein Kompliment." Draco knuffte ihn. „Dann willst du das hier vergessen?" Um ihm noch mal zu verdeutlichen was er da vergessen könnte, küsste er ihn noch mal sanft. „Nein." Sogar ein Tränkemeister konnte also rot werden. „Und leider stimmt das sogar." „Leider?" Draco sah in finster an. „Du hast immer hin die Ehre den Erben der Malfoys seine Unschuld zu rauben" Erst als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte merkte er was er da eigentlich von sich preis gab. Er wurde knallrot und starrte die Wand an. „Ach?" Severus sah ihn prüfend an. Er konnte gerade noch den Impuls unterdrücken sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Er überging die Bemerkung dann einfach. „Das ganze ist immerhin ziemlich rufschädigend." Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Snape zu Boden geküsst!" Draco war sehr froh das er nichts gesagt hatte und lachte erleichtert auf. „Ist doch gar nicht war. Du hast mich umgerissen!" Er musste amüsiert kichern. „Sehr gut." Severus blickte ihn triumphierend an. „Es war also ein Unfall. Könntest du das bitte als öffentliche Version vertreten?" Er küsste Draco auf die Nase. Der lachte kurz trocken auf. „Der Ruf ist das wichtigste. Jaja das sagt Vater auch immer." Er ließ sich gegen ihn sinken und seufzte auf. „Hey wir sind Slytherin!" Draco wurde vorwurfsvoll angeschaut. „Das sollte zu deinen Lebensgrundsätzen gehören!" Nun wurden auch noch seine Haare verwuschelt. „Hat es bis jetzt auch getan." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es gibt wichtigeres." „Inoffiziell" Severus zwinkerte ihm zu und zog ihn wieder an sich heran. „Und ich wüsste da auch was." Während einige Kerzen im Hintergrund ihr letztes aufflackern beendeten und der Raum nach und nach in Dunkelheit versank, küsste der Tränkemeister seinen Schüler erneut und erlaubte sich diesesmal auch die Augen zu schließen und sich fallen zu lassen. Draco küsste ihn freudig zurück, er fühlte sich regelrecht beflügelt als er die weichen Lippen erneut spürte. Inzwischen war er auch mutiger geworden und leckte über diese atemberaubende Lippen. Diese öffneten sich auch ein kleines Stücken, lockten ihn dazu forschender zu werden. Draco stupste ihn immer wieder an, drang dann mit der Zunge ein und erkundete ihn genüsslich. Dabei ließ er sich viel Zeit er forderte ihn zu einem kleinen Spiel auf. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Severus nahm die Herausforderung gerne an, er drängte ihn immer wieder zurück um ihn dann nur wieder den Vortritt zu lassen. Er entzog sich ihm um nur Augenblicke später ihr kleines Duell wieder für sich zu entscheiden. Draco konnte nur schmunzeln. /Der will mich ärgern/ Entschlossen drängte er seine Zunge zurück und gewann so auch einmal. Doch dann überließ er ihm die Führung. Er umspielte Dracos Zunge immer wieder. Severus konnte seine Hände nicht mehr still halten und nun glitten sie über Dracos Seiten nach unten. Am Rücken wieder nach oben. Sein Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen. Er seufzte leise auf. Am liebsten hätte er sich dafür auf die Zunge gebissen, aber die war nicht in seinem eigenem Mund. Draco dagegen rutschte auf seinem Schoß immer näher und begann schüchtern über seine Brust zu streicheln. Mit der anderen Hand kraulte er ihn leicht im Nacken. Er wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, der betörende Geschmack berauschte ihn regelrecht. Severus spürte die Hand schwer im Nacken. Etwas mutiger, aber immer noch etwas zurückhaltend schlüpfte seine Hand unter Dracos Shirt. Er sog scharf die Luft ein als er die glatte, warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte. Als er prompt die Reaktion zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkte zog er die Hand wieder weg. Nun blieb sie ganz brav über dem Shirt und umkreiste seine Muskeln in einer leichten Massage. Seine andere Hand spielte mit den weichen Haaren. Dracos Haut schien zu brennen, dort wo Severus ihn eben noch berührt hatte. Er seufzte wohlig in den Kuss als er die starken Arme um sich fühlte. Das war alles noch so neu und unbekannt für ihn. Der Kuss schwankte zwischen Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft. Eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus. Severus versuchte ihrer Leidenschaft ein wenig zu zügeln. Daraufhin löste Draco den Kuss bedauernd. In seinem Schritt zog es bereits. Er sah seinen Lehrer fragend an und stupste leicht mit seiner Nase die seine an. „Willst du mehr?" Severus´ Stimme war bereits rau geworden und seine Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen.


	2. Jetzt wirds ernst

Dracos Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust. Er sah Severus in die Augen und konnte noch immer dessen weiche Lippen spüren. Severus zwang sich den Mund zu halten, damit er seine Gedanken nicht einfach aussprach. /Ich könnte dich auf der Stelle…/ Er strich zärtlich durch das blonde Haar. Vorsichtig strich seine Hand über Dracos Herz und spürte wie schnell es schlug. Da nahm er Dracos Hand und legte sie auf sein eigenes, das eben so pochte. Draco lächelte ihn an und beugte sich vor um ihn zu Küssen. Dabei schloss er die Augen und streichelte über die breite Brust seines Lehrers. Er spürte wie sie sich immer schneller hob und senkte. Severus konnte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er verlor jetzt langsam jede Scheu und forderte mehr. „Draco." Knurrte er kehlig. Diese tiefe Stimme ging Draco durch und durch. Er rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und ging auf das heiße Zungenspiel ein. Sanft kraulte er dem anderen den Nacken und spielte mit dem unglaublich weichem Haar. Severus´ Zunge schien überall zu sein, er stupste und forderte Draco. Ab und zu biss er vorsichtig in die vollen Lippen. Sein Atem ging nur noch Stoßweiße. Draco krallte sich an den breiten Schultern fest und keuchte erregt in den Kuss. Er konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von dem berauschenden Geschmack und den Gefühlen die dieser inniger Kuss in ihm auslöste. „Draco" Erneut knurrte Severus.

„Wenn du noch aufhören willst dann jetzt!" Die Worte brachte er nur noch abgehackt hervor. Seine Hände hatten sich in Dracos Shirt gekrallt um nicht wieder auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Draco sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. „Ich…ich weiß nicht." Seine Stimme war tief und klang wie reine Seide. Trotz seiner Unsicherheit suchte er schon wieder nach Severus Lippen. Nur mit müh und Not konnte Severus ihn von sich fernhalten. Er war gespannt wie er reagieren würde. „Nein Draco. Wir haben noch Zeit." Er leckte sich über die Lippen und fragte sich selbst was er da gerade tat. „Ich weiß." Dracos Blick klärte sich ein weinig. „Ich glaub." Er unterbrach sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast recht. Aber das fühlt sich gut an." Schon beugte er sich vor und küsste Severus sanft. „Ja klar!" Severus grinste zum wiederholten male an diesem Tag. „Du küsst schließlich einen Snape!" Nur mit mühe konnte er es vermeiden ihn wieder in eine innige Umarmung zu ziehen. Draco lachte auf. „Tu ich das wirklich?" Schon stahl er sich noch einen kurzen Kuss. „Stimmt. Ich küsse wirklich einen Snape!" Und wieder einmal musste der Blondschopf lächeln. „Und was für einen." Severus´ gewohnte Selbstsicherheit war zurückgekehrt. Ruhig strich er über seinen Rücken und sah ihn nur an. „Und nun?" Schnell biss er sich auf die Lippen. Wieso musste er auch schon wieder auf etwas keine Antwort haben. Doch Draco konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich hab nicht viel Lust irgendwas zu machen." Doch da küsste er ihn schnell und leckte über seine Lippen. „Nicht! Die brauch ich noch!" Severus´ Blick hatte sich verfinstert, doch dann nickte er. „Musik?" Er wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, der die ganze Zeit neben ihm gelegen hatte, und schon erklang eine leise Musik. Draco lehnte sich wieder an seine Brust und lächelte leicht. „Was hast du denn alles da? Aber ich will nichts zu schnelles hören." Severus wedelte mit der Hand und die Titel änderten sich in rascher Reihenfolge.

„Hätte ich schon nicht gemacht." Irgendwo bei einer Ballade blieb er stehen und sah Draco an. Ein weitere Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und schon begannen vereinzelte Kerzen aufzutauchen und sie in romantisches Licht zu hüllen. „Accio Gläser" Nun standen zwei Gläser mit Wein vor ihnen auf dem Tisch und Severus steckte den Zauberstab behutsam wieder ein. Dracos graue Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so romantisch bist." Er lächelte ihn wieder einmal an. „Aber es gefällt mir!" Doch Severus protestierte nur und beharrte darauf nicht romantisch zu sein. Locker hielt er Draco an der Taille fest. „Ich mag nur kein Licht und will dich aber dennoch sehn." Er strich Draco mit dem Daumen von der Stirn, über die aristokratische feine Nase bis zum Kinn. Dieser küsste den Finger als er seine Lippen berührte. „Das wundert mich nicht wirklich. Aber das hier ist schon mal ein guter Anfang." Dafür erntete er ein Schmunzeln. „Willst du einen Romantiker aus mir machen? Das schaffst du nicht." Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei Draco nur auflachen konnte. „Nein! Das nun wirklich nicht! Aber manchmal ist es auch ganz schön." Schon küsste er ihn erneut. „Wie du meinst." Schon spürte Severus die weichen Lippen und schloss die Augen um den Kuss zu genießen und voll Zärtlichkeit zu erwidern. Draco küsste ihn immer wieder ganz sanft. Das hatte er als sein neues Hobby entdeckt. Doch dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und durch den Trank musste er ihn auch gleich aussprechen. „Wie soll ich denn deinen Unterricht durchstehen? Du musst doch auch noch vertreten." Severus nickte zustimmend. „Zaubertränke und meine Dunklen Künste. Ja die überstehst du wie immer.

Als Prinz von Slytherin und Hogwarts!" Durch das indirekte Kompliment wurde Draco leicht rot um die Nase. „Das bezweifle ich. Ich muss aufpassen das ich dich nicht einfach zu mir zieh und dich küss." Sein Grinsen scheiterte kläglich und das besserte sich auch nicht als er den finstern Blick von Severus sah. Dessen Lippen verschmälerten sich gerade zu einer schnurgeraden Linie und seine Schultern versteiften sich. Sein Blick riet ihn lieber ruhig zu sein sonst würde er alle unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt bekommen. „Du wirst das schon schaffen. Ich kann ja auch nachhelfen." Langsam entspannte er sich wieder. Draco konnte nur aufseufzen. „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts." Doch da nickte er selbstsicher als er die nächsten Worte aussprach. „Du solltest dich geschmeichelt fühlen, für das was du mit einem Malfoy machst." „Ach?" Kam es da nur trocken. Severus hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts." Draco knuffte ihm in die Schulter. „Musst du mir meine genialen Sätze klauen?" Seine Augen funkelten belustigt auf. „Lass dir doch selber was einfallen, Professor!" „Professor?" Severus zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. "Du bist halt unerreicht. Draco." Er sprach seinen Namen dunkel und samtig aus während er ihm tief in die Augen sah. Draco liefen Schauer über den Rücken. „Das bin ich." Er hatte unwillkürlich seine Stimme gesenkt und kam seinem Gesicht immer näher. Er wollte nur noch diese sanften Lippen wieder auf den seinen spüren. „Ach wirklich? Hätte ich jetzt gar nicht bemerkt. Wollen wir doch gleich mal testen ob das stimmt!"

Schon legte er eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn kraftvoll zu sich und versiegelte seinen Mund mit seinen eigenen Lippen. Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern doch dann wurde er von dem Kuss abgewürgt. Doch da hatte er auch schon vergessen was er gerade sagen wollte, statt dessen schlang er die Arme um Severus´ Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Dessen Fingerspitzen glitten unwillkürlich zu Dracos Hüfte und seine Hände, die noch immer die schmale Taille umfingen, verstärkten ihren Griff während eine Anspannung ihn überfiel. So wurde Draco tiefer in seinen Schoß gezogen. Er spürte den großen, heißen Körper dicht bei sich. Sanft stupste er die fremde Zunge an und vertiefte den Kuss. Severus kam der Aufforderung gerne nach und verwickelte ihn genießerisch in einen kleinen Kampf. Severus rutschte auf dem Sofa etwas nach oben, so dass Draco nun unmittelbar auf seinem Schoß saß. /Ich kann nicht von dem Jungen lassen/ Draco krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er sich bewegte. Er genoss den Kuss merklich und rutschte wieder näher an ihn heran. Er wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Doch Severus rutschte wieder etwas ab um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Eine Hand begann indessen ungewollt wieder auf Wanderschaft zu gehen und tastend über den flachen Bauch vor sich zu streicheln. Draco spannte seine Muskeln automatisch an. Er fing nun auch schüchtern über seine Schultern zu streichen. Er rutschte wieder näher zu ihm /Wieso rutscht der immer weg/ Leise knurrte er in den Kuss. Severus knurrte zurück und ging wieder auf Abstand. /Wo soll ich denn noch hin/ Er löste den Kuss und sah Draco fragend an. Der funkelte ihn nur an. „Hau nicht immer ab!" Seine Stimme war leicht brüchig geworden und bekam dadurch noch einen erotischeren Klang. Nun jagten kleine Schauer über Severus´ Rücken. „Aber…" Er musste schlucken. /Ich hab jetzt keinen Nerv dafür/ Doch wiedereinmal kam der Trank zum Zug und ließ ihn die Wahrheit sprechen. „Ich hab dann keine Kontrolle mehr. Wenn du noch näher kommst fresse ich dich auf!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Das heißt entweder küss ich dich oder spür dich." Er musste überlegen. „Und für was entscheid ich mich jetzt?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was fragst du mich?" Er war von der Frage regelrecht überrannt. „Was ist dir denn lieber." Draco sah ihn fragend an. /Dich mit ohne alles und einem guten Schuss Schokolade über allem/ „Ähm" Severus verbiss sich jeden Kommentar. /Sag! Es! Nicht/ Er schluckte nur und schwieg beharrlich. „Na? Hast du dich entschieden?" Draco war etwas mutiger geworden und knabberte an seinem Ohr. Doch Severus sagte noch immer nichts. Doch da packte er Draco und legte ihn der Länge nach aufs Sofa. Er selbst setzte sich dicht neben ihn. „Augen zu." Mit sanften Bewegungen begann er Dracos Schultern zu umspielen. Draco war etwas erschrocken, doch konnte er es gut verbergen. Gehorsam schloss er die Augen. Er war angespannt als er sich ihm überließ, immer bereit einzugreifen. „Entspann dich." Forderte Severus leise. „Wenn ich über dich herfallen wollte hätte ich mich fürs küssen entschieden." Er massierte ihn nur locker und brav über dem Shirt. /So kann ich wenigstens Sicherheitsabstand halten/ Draco sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Er schob seine Hände weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh schon." /Er will mich nicht/ „Lass es gut sein." „Warum?" Das war Severus einfach herausgerutscht ohne das er es wollte. Er ließ seine Hände noch schwer auf Draco ruhen. Er war nun etwas irritiert. „Ich will keine Massage!" Er sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Draco wollte einfach nur seine Nähe spüren, in seinen Armen liegen und ihn ab und zu küssen. „Und ich will dich nicht sofort flachlegen und brauch erst einmal ein bisschen Abstand." Erneut hatte Draco Severus aus der Fassung gebracht.

Draco schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Ich will das doch auch nicht!" Erschrocken biss er sich auf die Lippe. „Noch nicht. Aber ich will keinen Abstand." Er sah zu ihm auf und bemerkte das Grinsen das nur ein Snape haben konnte. „Siehst du? Da haben wir zumindest schon mal einen gemeinsamen Nenner. Okay, keinen Abstand." Er legte sich neben Draco. „Aber dann sollten wir mit dem küssen ein wenig aufpassen." Draco kuschelte sich gleich an und strich über die breite Brust. „Mal sehn." Er lächelte leicht und küsste ihn gleich noch einmal. Severus schnappte nach Luft. „Nicht mal sehen!" Er sah ihn warnend an. „Draco du weißt das der Trank verhindert das ich etwas gegen meinen innersten Wunsch tu! Ich würde dir ungern wehtun." Draco nickte verstehend. „Aber wenn du mir nicht weh tun willst, dann müsstest du es auch gar nicht können." Abwesend spielte er mit einem Knopf von Severus´ Robe. „Oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden?" Severus seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. Wills lieber nicht ausprobieren." Sanft strich er über Dracos Kopf und zerwuschelte ihm so mal wieder die Haare. Mit der anderen Hand fährt er über seine Rippen. „Sehr viel ist aber nicht an dir dran." Draco schlug schon fast automatisch nach seiner Hand. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe einen makellosen Körper!" Er biss spielerisch in seinen Hals. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und schloss die Augen. „Trotzdem nicht viel dran." Es war nur noch ein Murmeln von ihm zu hören. „Nur Muskeln." Draco lächelte bei seiner Reaktion und machte es gleich noch mal. „Aber anscheinend gefall ich dir ja so." Doch diesesmal gab Severus keinen Laut von sich. Er erzitterte leicht und bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Keine Ahnung, ich se dich ja nicht." Er kraulte ihm am Haaransatz und ließ seine Hand testend weiter über Dracos Körper wandern. Der schloss die Augen und küsste seinen hals entlang. Ganz vorsichtig begann er ihn zu streicheln, aber er traute sich noch nicht wirklich.

Dafür genoss er seine Berührungen umso mehr. Severus atmete tief ein, er erlaubte sich kein Stöhnen. Er ließ seine Hand unter das Shirt gleiten. Seine Finger huschten sanft über die zarte Haut. Draco gab wohlige Laute von sich als er seine Finger heiß auf sich spürte. Er öffnete den obersten Knopf der schwarzen Robe. Sanft küsste er Severus´ Hals hinab und zupfte mit den Zähnen an der milchig weißen Haut. Severus schmunzelte und ließ ihn gewähren. Nur ganz zart strich er über seinen Bauch hinauf zu seiner Brust. Sanft pustete er über seine geschlossenen Lieder. Daraufhin presste Draco die Augen fester zusammen und kräuselte seine Nase. Er legte einen Arm um Severus und zog ihn an der Hüfte näher zu sich. So konnte Severus seinen Unteram von hinten um Dracos Schulter legen und ihn so festhalten. Er hauchte ihm nur über die Lippen ohne diese zu berühren. Vorsichtig begann er mit seinen Fingern die weichen Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte durch seine halb geöffneten Lippen. Er hielt sich an ihm fest. Severus zwickte ihn nun kurz in die Brust und hauchte ihm dabei einen Kuss auf die entblößte Kehle. Langsam wanderte seine Hand weiter nach unten. Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und zuckte zusammen. Doch er wurde immer locker und öffnete seine Augen um ihn anzusehen. Severus hatte aber die Augen geschlossen um ihn noch intensiver spüren zu können. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Hals, nur um danach leicht darüber zu pusten. Seine Hand zupfte leicht am Hosenbund und beschäftigte sich dann mit Dracos Bauchnabel. Draco erschauderte wohlig. Doch als er Severus´ Hand an seiner Hose spürte, spannte er sich automatisch wieder an. Er selbst traute sich noch nicht unter die Kleidung seines Professors zu gehen und so zeichnete er seine Wirbelsäule, über der Robe, nach. Severus genoss diese Nähe sichtlich und zog Draco sogar noch etwas näher zu sich. Er strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Krieg ich noch nen Kuss?" /Hach Severus! Ein Snape fragt nicht!…Ach halts Maul/

Mittlerweile widersprach er sich auch schon in Gedanken. Draco nickte ihm zu und gab ihm lächelnd einen Kuss. Als er die weichen Lippen spürte konnte er einfach nicht anderes und zupfte vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen daran. /Das hätte ich nie Gedacht. Das ist wirklich echt./ Severus musste grinsen. „Keine Angst ich bin kein Geist." Er küsste ihn auf die Oberlippe, dann auf die untere und dann wieder auf beide. Seine Hand strich der Länge nach über Dracos Rücken. Draco fand das wahnsinnig schön und hörte auf zu denken. „Ich weiß." Kam es leise genuschelt bevor er den Kuss voll Zärtlichkeit erwiderte. Er wusste selbst nicht das er so sein konnte. „Gut." Severus strich sanft mit der Zungenspitze über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Er zog Draco näher an sich heran, so das er seine ganze Nähe spüren konnte. Sein Herzschlag wurde unweigerlich schneller. Während Draco ihm mit seiner Zunge entgegen kam und diese anstupste, begann sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verstärken. Er konnte den großen, starken Körper deutlich spüren und heißkalte Schauer rieselten ihm durch und durch. Severus zog seine Zunge zurück und schloss, mit einem leichten Grinsen, seine Lippen. Mit seiner Hand glitt er über die erhitzte Haut und erforschte jeden Zentimeter. Draco begann nervös hin und her zu rutschen. Erst erwiderte er den Kuss noch so sanft, doch dann versuchte er ihn zu vertiefen. Severus öffnete seine Lippen immer wieder ein Stück nur um sie dann wieder zu schließen. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein schmunzeln. Seine Hände umspielten Dracos harte Brustwarzen, zwickte leicht hinein und zog leicht daran. „Sev"

Murrte Draco unzufrieden. Er drängte sich einfach näher an ihn und küsste ihn tief und forderte sein Recht ein. Severus lachte nun wirklich leise auf, hatte er doch nur darauf gewartet. Er öffnete ihm willig die Lippen und nahm das Zungenspiel wieder auf. Doch drückte er ihn ein wenig von sich um ihn noch streicheln zu können. In einer Bewegung fuhr er vom Halsansatz, über die Brust bis zum Hosenbund und wieder hinauf. In Dracos Kopf begann alles zu schwirren. Ihm wurde immer wärmer während er heiser in den Kuss keuchte. Severus ließ den Kuss noch tiefer und fordernder werden. In einer unbewussten Bewegung schob er ein Knie zwischen Dracos Beine. Der schnappte nach Luft und krallte sich an Severus´ breiten Schultern fest. Jetzt wurde ihm so richtig heiß, der Kuss raubte ihm regelrecht die Sinne. Severus keuchte auf als er Dracos Fingernägel in seinen Schultern spürte. Langsam aber sicher verabschiedete sich sein Verstand. Zum ersten Mal wanderte seine Hand weiter hinab und begann Dracos Po zart zu streicheln. Draco fühlte sich als würde er fliegen. Er drückte sich noch näher an Severus und begann sich leicht an ihm zu reiben. Er führte einen regelrechten Kamp um die Dominanz, der er aber verlor. Severus erzitterte und presste sich kurz an Draco. Diesen drehte er dann mit einer geschickten Bewegung auf den Rücken und stützte sich neben seinem Kopf ab. Um besseren Halt zu finden zog er sein Knie noch weiter an. Draco hatte sich an Severus´ Nacken festgehalten um den Kuss nicht lösen zu müssen. Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah und wimmerte erregt auf. Er merkte wie seine Hose immer enger wurde. Severus knurrte heißer auf al Draco ihn im Nacken kratzte. Er beugte sich ein wenig mehr zu ihm. Er löste den Kuss und wand sich nun dem Ohr zu. Er knabberte daran, leckte darüber und küsste es zärtlich, nur um dann vorsichtig daran zu ziehen. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sanft strich er über den Körper über sich und sank weiter in die Kissen zurück. Nun zog auch er ein Knie, zwischen Severus´ Beine, an und begann sich leicht unter ihm zu bewegen. Der sog zischend die Luft ein und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein Atem ging mittlerweile ziemlich heftig. Er nahm seine Liebkosungen wieder auf und sank auf seine Ellenbogen hinab. Mit der anderen suchte er nach Dracos Haut, um diese wieder zu liebkosen. Draco schloss die Augen, er konnte nur noch genießen. Er hatte sich selbst noch nie so erlebt, denn er war total ruhig und entspannt. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr wie gut die beiden verschiedenen Körper zusammen passten. Severus küsste seinen Hals hinab und musste unfreiwillig an seinem Shirt stoppen. Ein Knurren das nun eindeutig unwillig klang, entkam seiner Kehle. Er murmelte einige Worte und schon war das Hirt verschwunden. Er nickte zufrieden und widmete sich dann ausgiebig der zarten Haut. Der knurrende Laut erregte Draco zusätzlich. Er leckte sich über die Lippen als er mit dem schwarzen Haar spielte. Wo Severus ihn berührte schien seine Haut Feuer gefangen zu haben. Die fremden Fingerspitzen wanderten über seine Brust und schon kurz darauf folgten unglaublich sanfte Lippen. Er spürte wie sanft über seine Brustwarzen geleckt wurde, an ihnen gesaugt und geknabbert wurde.

Laute des Wohlgefallens kamen über seine Lippen. Er wurde regelrecht von Leidenschaft überflutet als er noch spürte wie das Knie zwischen seinen Beinen, gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Doch Severus wollte nicht nur so leise Laute von ihm hören. Während seine Zunge Dracos Oberkörper erkundete und in besitz nahm, strich seinen Hand immer wieder über den Hosenbund, die Oberschenkel, umrundeten sein Knie und wanderte dann wieder bis zum Hals. Draco wand sich bereits unter ihm und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Sein Glied drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose. Severus küsste nun zart die Haut knapp oberhalb des Hosenbundes. Nun ließ er seine Hand zum ersten Mal an den schlanken Innenschenkeln heraufgeleiten. Dabei achtete er darauf seine Erektion nicht zu Streichen. Plötzlich zog er sich kraftvoll hoch und streifte dabei deutlich mit seinem Knie über Dracos Geschlecht. Er küsste ihn tief während er einen kleinen Zauber murmelte und somit Dracos Hose öffnete. Draco unterdrückte ein aufkommendes Stöhnen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich zurück. Er schauderte wohlig bei der Erwartung auf das kommende. Er zupfte an der störenden Robe, dann öffnete er die ersten Knöpfe und streichelte über die glatte Brust. Severus beugte sich zu ihm herunter und leckte über sein Ohr. Erneut flüsterte er ein paar Zauberworte. „Hilft gegen störende Kleider." Dann küsste er sich wieder einen Weg nach unten, während er Dracos Hose ein paar winzige Millimeter nach unten schob. Draco hatte die Worte kaum mitbekommen und so murmelte er sie etwas verdreht. Severus´ Kleidung war bis auf die Shorts verschwunden. Als er über die überraschend weiche Haut strich, keuchte er erregt auf. Severus schmunzelte. „NA da werden wir noch ein bisschen üben müssen."

Dennoch fühlte er sich etwas nackt, da er weniger an hatte als Draco. Er unterdrückte das Gefühl der Unsicherheit und küsse Draco Hüften. Dabei zog er die Hose quälend langsam etwas weiter nach unten. Draco sah aus getrübten grauen Augen zu ihm herunter. „Passt doch!" Er musterte ihn lüstern und streichelte ihn wo er ihn erreichen konnte. Severus schluckte schwer und löste sich einen Moment von ihm, um seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er konnte nur nicken. Während er ihn ansah glitt seine Hand hauchzart über die Beule in Dracos Shorts. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Draco japste auf und sah ihm jetzt in die Augen. Verlangen und Lust spiegelten sich darin. Sein Körper verlangte nach mehr. Das schien auch Severus zu bemerken. „Mehr?" fragte er mit tiefer, kehliger Stimme. Nach einem Murmeln verschwanden ihre Klamotten endgültig und sie lagen nackt beieinander. Als sich die zarten Haut ihrer Erektionen berührten sog er scharf die Luft ein und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe, das zittern das seinen Körper durchzuckte. Draco konnte nur noch nicken. Er krallte sich in den Lacken fest und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Er begann sich unter ihm zu bewegen. „Schhhh…" Er küsste ihn beruhigend und nahm für einen Moment die Hände von ihm. /Ich will ja auch noch was davon haben./ Dann küsste er wieder lüstern und ließ zwei Finger kaum spürbar über Dracos Glied streifen. Gerade als Draco sich etwas beruhigt hatte, kam der Kuss, den er mit Leidenschaft erwiderte. Sein Glied begann immer mehr anzuschwellen. Severus kratzte leicht über Dracos Innenschenkel. Seine Lippen glitten weiter über seinen Hals hinab und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur.

Erregt und gleichzeitig erlöst gab er sich dem Moment hin. Er küsste jedes Fleckchen das er von Draco erreichen konnte. Er hatte sein Knie wieder zwischen Dracos Beine geschoben und begann es sanft an seinem Schritt zu reiben. Auch Draco gestatte es sich, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Seine Hände fielen auf die weichen Polster. Er schloss die Augen um alles noch intensiver zu spüren. Immer wieder seufzte er wohlig auf. Etwas irritiert sah Severus zu ihm auf als er keine Hände mehr auf sich spürte. /Hmm…na ja, wäre auch ein bisschen viel erwartet für das erste Mal/ Sanft stupste er mit der Nase gegen Dracos steifes Glied. Seine Hände liebkosten die zarte Haut an seiner Hüfte, umkreisten ihn und hüllten ihn ein. Er schmiegte sich genießend an Dracos Hand die gerade durch sein Haar fährt. Nun tippte er immer wieder mit der Zungenspitze an seine Erektion. Schließlich leckte er die ersten Lusttropfen ab. Seine Hände massierten Dracos Schenkel und sein heißer Atem strich über die erhitzte Haut. Nun konnte sich Draco nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhnte auf. Er strich über die breiten Schultern, mehr konnte er nicht erreichen. Er krallte sich daran fest als er die weiche Zunge spürte. Severus freute sich über diese Reaktion, obwohl er sie erwartet hatte. Nun leckte er mit der Zunge ganz über Dracos Glied und verteilte zarte Küsse darauf. Seine Hand strich fest und fordernd über Dracos Po. Draco wusste nicht worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte, die ganzen Reize trieben ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinne. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Dennoch bäumte er sich entgegen. Severus lächelte leicht. Er nahm nun Dracos Glied in den Mund und saugte an der empfindlichen Spitze. Seine Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine und nach hinten. Zögernd strich er über seinen Eingang. /Ob ihm das gefällt/ Draco zupfte nur keuchend an seinem Haar und stöhnte tief und rau auf. Er sah auf ihn herunter und Severus´ Anblick erregte ihn noch mehr. Severus fühlte sich bestätigt, denn Dracos Reaktion zeigte ihm das er das richtige tat. Er nahm seine Erektion tief in den Mund und machte leichte Schluckbewegungen und führte Draco so immer mehr an den Rand des Bewusstseins. Immer sicherer massierte er Dracos Eingang.

Der konnte es kaum mehr aushalten. „Sev." Er stöhnte erregt auf, denn er war kurz vorm kommen. „Nicht so!" Gerade noch so brachte er diese Worte hervor. Energisch zog er an den rabenschwarzen Haaren. /Was/ Severus war total überrascht. Er zog sich zu ihm hinauf und gab Draco so Gelegenheit sich etwas zu beruhigen, denn er berührte ihn nicht mehr. „Willst du wirklich das ich dich…?" Er sah ihn zweifelnd an. Doch Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. Er zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn feurig. Dann leckte er über sein Ohr. „Ich will dich!" „Aber wie?" Knurrte Severus etwas unschlüssig. Aber er erwartet schon gar keine zusammenhängende Antwort mehr. Er lehnte sich zurück und setzte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zwischen Dracos Beine. Sanft begann er ihn mit einem Finger vorzubereiten. „Ganz." Mehr brachte Draco wirklich nicht heraus. Erst zuckte er etwas zusammen, doch nach einiger Zeit begann er es zu genießen. Mit einem Zauberspruch kam eine kleine Karaffe herangeflogen. Er ließ etwas von der Warmen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand laufen und verteilte sie auf seinem Glied und Dracos Anus. Während eines tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kusses drang er ein kleines Stück in Draco ein und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Draco verspannte sich und krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Der Kuss lenkte ihn aber ab und der Schmerz wurde aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt. Er entspannte sich wieder und ruckte einladend mit der Hüfte, während seine Hände sanft über Severus Rücken hinab wanderten. Severus küsste ihn weiter tief drängend.

Er krallte sich um Beherrschung ringend an Dracos Hüften fest und drang ganz in ihn ein. Nach einer kurzen Pause begann er in einem sanften und vorsichtigem Rhythmus in ihn zu stoßen. Draco versuchte die fremde Zunge zurück zu drängen und die Dominanz in dem Kuss zu erlangen, doch er schaffte es wieder nicht. Probe weise zog er die Muskeln um Severus´ pochendes Glied zusammen und keuchte erregt in den Kuss. Das brachte auch Severus dazu endlich aufzustöhnen. Er steigerte das Tempo. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und fällt regelrecht über Dracos Ohr und Hals her. Leicht hob er Draco an um auch seinen empfindlichsten Punkt tief in ihm zu treffen. Die tiefe Stimme erregte Draco zusätzlich. Er schlang die Beine um Severus´ Hüfte und stöhnte langgezogen auf. Er kam ihm so gut es ging entgegen. Ihm wurde immer heißer und der Druck in seiner Lendengegend baute sich immer mehr auf. „Draco." Rau und heißer knurrte Severus seinen Namen. Mit einer Hand umfasste er dessen Erektion und fuhr diese aufreizende entlang. Er beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn erneut. Als Draco sich um ihn zusammenzog stöhnte er tief in den Kuss und stieß härter und tiefer zu. Seine eigene Begierde überrannte ihn einfach. Draco hielt das nicht lange aus. Er krallte sich wieder an seinem Rücken fest und kam heftig mit einem Lustschrei zu seinem Höhepunkt, dabei verkrampfte er sich heftig. Lauter bunte Punkte schwirrten vor seinen geschlossen Lidern herum und er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Auch Severus keuchte immer öfter auf, noch ein paar mal stieß er zu ehe er mit einem heißeren aufknurren seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

Er verharrte noch einen Augenblick bevor er sich vorsichtig aus Draco zurückzog. Er säuberte sie beide mit einem Zauber und beugte sich dann über den Jungen um ihn einmal mehr innig zu küssen. „Alles okay?" Murmelte er an seine Lippen. Draco lächelte ihn, noch leicht verklärt, an und zog ihn zu sich um sich an zukuscheln. „Ja. Bei dir auch?" Er gähnte, sah aber zu ihm hoch. Severus nickte und legte sich neben ihn. Er legte die Arme um den schlanken Körper. Langsam klärte sich sein verstand und er begann sich Sorgen um den nächsten Tag zu machen. Um sich abzulenken streichelte er sanft über Dracos zarte Haut. Der erschauderte leicht und strich Severus eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Du grübelst schon wieder." Er seufzte auf. „hat es dir nicht gefallen?" Nun konnte man den unsicheren Klang deutlich hören. „Doch Kleiner." Severus küsste ihn sanft. /Für sein erstes Mal war es echt gut/ Er zog ihn noch näher an sich. „Es war wundervoll." Draco stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. „Fand ich auch." Dann grinste er zu ihm hoch. „jetzt werde ich mich mein Leben lang daran erinnern das ich mein erstes Mal, im Büro meines Zaubertrankprofessors auf einem Sofa hatte." „Du solltest vermerken das es ein großes Sofa war." Mit seiner bekannten Ruhe stellt das Severus nüchtern fest. Dann sah er sich um. „und in der Ecke ist von einem Büro auch nicht sooo viel zu spüren." Draco lachte amüsiert auf. „Das ändert nichts an den Fakten. Außerdem hab ich auch noch mit meinem Zaubertranklehrer geschlafen." „Du solltest auch vermerken das dieser nicht Herr seiner Sinne war." Wieder so eine sachliche Anmerkung Seitens Severus. Doch dann grinste er. „Aber du kannst weglassen, das er dass jederzeit wieder tun würde!" Da küsste er Draco spielerisch. „Das hätte man jetzt fast falsch verstehen können!" Draco küsste ihn zurück und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Und jetzt?" /Das sollte man auch falsch verstehen./ Severus grinste ihn an. „Duschen?" „Zusammen?" Kam es da auch schon wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Draco erwiderte das Grinsen nur und seine Augen blitzen auf. „Soll ich dich noch hintragen?" Kam es sarkastisch, aber mit diesem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen, das nur Draco zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Er stand auf, zog aber Draco gleich wieder an sich. „Dich lass dich nicht mehr laufen!" Knurrte er ihm leise ins Ohr. Ein Schauer läuft Draco über den Rücken. „Wer sagt das ich weglaufe?" Er legte ein Hand um Severus´ Hüfte und beißt in sein Ohr. „Dann lass uns duschen gehen." Schon wurde er durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Büros geschleift, durch das Wohnzimmer bis hin zum Bad. Das natürlich komplett in den Farben Schwarz, Grün und Silber gehalten ist." Na dann komm mal mit mein Kleiner." /Oh Merlin wie red ich denn/ Dafür hätte Severus sich am liebsten selbst getreten. Draco zerquetschte Severus´ Hand bei der Anrede. „Ich bin nicht klein! In nicht einer Hinsicht!" Er knurrte ihn an, denn das konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden.

„Gut, dann kann ich mir dieses Gesäusel ja abgewöhnen." Er klang richtig erleichtert. Er sah zu Draco hinab. „Zaubern? Oder…" Bewusst ließ er den Satz offen und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Oder?" Draco hob seine fein geschwungene Augenbraue und grinste ihn amüsiert an. Severus trat an ihn heran, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Er stellte ihn unter die dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Dann begann er gemütlich ihn einzuseifen. Draco beobachtete ihn dabei und ließ es sich gerne Gefallen. „Du weißt wenigstens wie man einen Malfoy behandelt." Severus rümpfte die Nase und hielt ihm das Waschzeug hin. „Du bist dran." Draco knurrte etwas. „Und weg ist der Anflug von Charme." Doch er nahm den Schwamm und begann damit ihn zu waschen. Er ließ sich besonders viel Zeit, denn er hatte ja noch keine Zeit gehabt sich den anderen Körper genauer anzusehen. Unterdrückt lachte Severus auf. „Wer hat behautet ich hätte Charme?" Er drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen um. „Sag schon! Wem darf ich Punkte abziehen?" Man konnte deutlich den amüsierten Unterton aus der dunklen Stimme herausnehmen. „Wenn dann nur dir selbst!" Draco grinste ihn an und ließ den weichen Schwamm über seinen Po gleiten.

„Du hast so einen Eindruck gemacht, das du dass vielleicht auch könntest." Severus würde am liebsten schnurren, doch das ließ er nicht zu. „Och na ja. Wenn ich was getrunken habe." Er lehnte sich leicht gegen Draco. Der Schwamm wanderte nun nach vorne und schäumte seine Leistengegend ein. „Dann muss ich dich betrunken machen?" Er knabberte an seinem Ohr. „Das ist aber gar nicht gut." /Für die Potenz/ „Ich hab nichts von Alkohol gesagt." Severus schloss genießend die Augen und sein Atem beschleunigte sich wieder. ER hielt sich an Dracos Schultern fest. „Sondern?" Draco küsste Severus auf den Hals. Das Wasser prasselte auf ihre Körper hinab, während er ihn weiter wusch. „Trank." Severus Stimme war nun mehr ein Hauch. „Draco?" /Will er wieder/ „Und was für einer?" Draco strich über seinen Bauch und legte dann den Schwamm weg. Er ging nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern nahm das Shampoo und wusch Severus die Haare. „Veritas" Severus entspannte sich wieder etwas und genoss einfach. „Dann habe ich diese Woche ja Glück." Er massiert das Shampoo in die Kopfhaut ein und spülte es ihm dann sorgsam wieder aus. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf. „Fertig." Severus knurrte wohlwollend auf. „Und jetzt?" Er sah ihn groß an und schüttelte die Haare, so das die Tropfen nur so flogen. „Ach meine Haare werden nicht gewaschen?" Schon wurde ihm das Shampoo in die Hand gedrückt und er wurde auffordernd angesehen. Er zog die Stirn in Falten. /Ich hab noch nie jemanden…/

Er drehte Draco mit dem Rücken zu sich und fing an seinen Kopf einzuschäumen. „Etwas sanfter. Einen Malfoy muss man mit Samthandschuhen anfassen!" Draco schloss die Augen, er genoss es wenn jemand in seinen Haaren herumwühlte. Severus murrte nur leise, tat aber was er sagte. /Von einem Malfoy Befehle../ Draco kümmerte sich nicht um das Gemurre. Er fand das einfach nur noch angenehm und bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Severus verzog das Gesicht, spülte aber vorsichtig den Schaum aus den Haaren. „Zufrieden Master Malfoy?" Wieder war sein Sarkasmus zu Stelle. Doch das störte Draco nicht. „Sehr!" Er drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das kannst du gerne öfter machen." Er nickte ihm wohlwollen zu. „Sehr gut Professor." Und schon küsste er ihn wieder, aber nur hauchzart. Dafür erntete er einen zweifelnden Blick. „Willst du mir drohen?" Aber er klang schon wieder versöhnlich. Er stieg aus der Dusche und breitete mit seinen Armen ein Handtuch vor Draco aus. /Das der in jeder Bemerkung eine Drohung sieht/ Er stieg aus der Dusche und ließ sich von Severus in das Handtuch einwickeln. „Nein ein Versprechen." Er grinste ihn kess an. „Auch das noch." Severus verdrehte die Augen, rubbelte ihn aber sorgsam ab.

Als er fertig war gab er ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Draco trocknete ihn anschließend auch langsam ab und hauchte ihm ab und zu einen Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Ja du hast es erfasst." Dann warf Draco das Handtuch über den Badewannenrand und stellte sich vor ihn." Und nun die Frage die ganze Welten beschäftigt: Was machen wir jetzt?" Severus genoss diese vertrauten Berührungen. /Das hat meine Mutter zuletzt bei mir gemacht, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war/ Skeptisch sah er dem Handtuch hinter her. „Spaziergang am See?" Er riss die Augen verblüfft auf. „Kam der Vorschlag wirklich von mir?" Das brachte Draco zum lachen. „Ja das glaube ich schon." Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Aber davor muss ich noch schnell weg." „Wohin denn?" Severus versuchte seine Neugier zu überdecken, war dabei aber nicht wirklich überzeugend. Doch dann nickte er. „Treffen wir uns vor dem Schloss oder kommst du wieder hier vorbei?" Draco grinste ihn an. „Na in mein Zimmer. Ich brauch frische Klamotten und ein paar Bücher unterm Arm, damit ich dir eine Frage zu Zaubertränken stellen und wir eine ehrliche Ausrede haben, wenn uns jemand fragt." Er küsste ihn kurz. „Was ist dir lieber?" „Draußen. Rein zufällig natürlich." Severus schmunzelte leise. „Aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten." Fügte er wie beiläufig hinzu. „Mach ich nicht!" Draco ging in das Büro um sich anzuziehen, doch kam er gleich wieder. „Die Hauselfen haben meine Sachen weggebracht." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du musst mir was borgen, wenn ich nicht nackt durch Hogwarts laufen soll." „Komm mit." Severus führte ihn an das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, wo natürlich alles in den Slytherinfarben gehalten war. „Da und dort. Das sieht nicht zu sehr nach den Lehrerkleidern aus. Nimm dir was du brauchst." Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab im Schrank umher. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie dir auch in die richtige Größe zaubern." Bei den Worten musste er einfach grinsen. „Tu das." Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt lass mal sehn was du da drin hast." Schon wuselte er durch den Schrank. Als er ein paar schwarze Seidenshorts findet kann er sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Also die will ich auch mal an dir sehn." Er grinste ihn über seine Schulter hinweg anzüglich an. „Wenn ich dich im Tanga sehe." Mit dieser Bedingung erklärt er sich emotionslos einverstanden. Er lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen und beobachtet wie Draco umherwuselt. „Aber ohne bist du mir eigentlich noch lieber." „Kein Problem. An mir sehen Tangas auch unverschämt gut aus." Er grinste Severus nur vielsagend an. „Du bist mir aber auch ohne, lieber." Doch dann sah er sich weiter im Schrank um. Er fand eine schwarze Jeans und ein weites schwarzes Hemd. „Hätte nicht gedacht das du so was trägst." Schnell zog er sich an. „Nur viel zu groß." „So einem Küken wie dir mit Sicherheit!" Severus stellte sich dicht hinter ihn. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon passten die Kleider. „Meinst du ich sollte mir auch was anziehen." Er drehte sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung vor ihn. „Küken?" Wieder hob er seine Augenbraue. „Die hast du doch extra so eng gemacht!" Grinsend zupfte er an den nun enganliegenden Klamotten. Doch dann strich er über Severus Schultern. „Wegen mir musst du dir nichts anzuziehen." Er streckte sich etwas um näher an ihn heranzukommen. „Aber wenn wir rausgehen wäre es fast besser. Ein nackter Snape der mit einem Malfoy am See entlang läuft?" Bei der Vorstellung musste er sich zusammennehmen um nicht zu lachen. „Extra eng? Ich?" Seine Mundwinkel zucken verdächtig nach oben, seine Schultern auch.

„Also doch wieder Verschleierung." Er zog sich mit einem Zauber an um Dracos Nähe nicht aufzugeben. Während seine Robe sich gerade um seine Schultern wand beugte er sich ein wenig zu dem Jungen hinunter und kostete erneut von diesen süßen Lippen. Er versank in den sturmgrauen Augen. „Ich merke du bist nicht begeistert." Er schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, da Severus noch nicht ganz angezogen war. Doch leckte er sanft über seine Lippen. Severus schnappte sich Dracos Hände, als die Hose sich gerade geschlossen hatte und legte sie auf seine Hüften. Der Umhang fiel weich darüber. Er selbst umfasste die schlanke Taille und zog Draco näher zu sich. Er vertiefte den Kuss und versank darin. Draco stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen um mehr von ihm zu bekommen. Leicht streichelte er über seine Hüften. Er spielte ein kleines Spiel mit seiner Zunge und versuchte ihn zurück zu drängen. Severus bekam sofort wieder mächtiges Bauchkribbeln. Er zog ihn jetzt kraftvoll heran und presste sich an ihn. Für einen Moment ließ er sich zurückdrängen, nur um dann seine Dominanz gleich wieder unter Beweis zu stellen.

Auch Dracos Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Seine Hände wanderten höher und kam in seinem Nacken zum liegen. Er ließ sich gerne von ihm erobern. Er drängte ihn zurück oder versuchte es zumindest. Severus ließ ihn auch kurz gewähren und beugte sich bereitwillig zu ihm herab. Erneut erobertet er seinen Mund aufs Neue. Seine Hände strichen über den gespannten Körper und er hatte Mühe die eben angezogenen Sachen nicht wieder herunter zu reißen. Draco wurde es schon wieder ziemlich heiß. Severus´ einzigartiger Geschmack berauschte ihn. Er kraulet ihn im Nacken, während er den Heißen Körper überdeutlich an seinem spürte. Severus Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr. Als er Dracos Hand im Nacken spürte keuchte er leise auf und küsste ihn nur noch fordernder. Doch dann ließ er von ihm ab und sah ihn einfach nur an. In seinen Augen blitzte immer noch die Leidenschaft des Momentes. „Du solltest vielleicht deine Bücher holen." Schlug er leise mit belegter Stimme vor. Dracos Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Er sah ihm in die Augen und konnte darin die selbe Leidenschaft sehen, die er im Moment selbst verspürte. „Das sollte ich." Brachte er leise geraunt hervor. Doch er bewegte sich keinen Schritt weit. „Draco." Knurrte Severus ihn heißer an. "Geh jetzt!"

/Oder ich vernasch dich an Ort und Stelle/ Er sah ihn mit verlangendem Blick an. Er deutete auf die Türe ohne die Augen auch nur einen Lidschlag von ihm abzuwenden. Draco nickte verstehend. „Wie du willst." Er hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf und verschwand dann durch die Türe ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Er rannte durch die leeren Gänge zu seinem Zimmer. /Mist! Ich hätte ja auch durch den Geheimgang gehen können/ In seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er Severus´ Sachen aus und stopfte sie unter sein Kissen. Schnell zog er sich eine seiner Schulroben an, schnappte sich sein Zaubertrankbuch und schlenderte äußerlich gelassen Richtung See. Doch innerlich war er total aufgeregt.

Severus atmete befreit auf als Draco verschwunden war. /Wow/ Er ging zielstrebig ins Bad, drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf und hielt den Kopf darunter. Leise fluchte er auf und stellte schnell das Wasser wieder ab. Er trocknete sich mit einem Zauber. /Jetzt geht es besser/ Dann atmete er noch ein paar mal tief durch bis sich sein Puls wieder normalisiert hatte. Anschließend begab er sich mit mürrischem Gesicht zum See. Auf den Gängen hielt er ein wenig Smalltalk mit den anderen Professoren bevor er weiter ging. Er freute sich diebisch als er ein paar Punkte abziehen konnte und kam dann schließlich gut gelaunt am See an. Während er wartete sah er in den klaren Himmel.


End file.
